Semana de la Luna Llena
by ayelen rock
Summary: Este fics es de Jubalii. Seras ha descubierto la manera de tolerar los efectos secundarios ... que sus poderes mejorados han traído. Pero cuando Alucard regresa de sus treinta años de ausencia, las cosas son arrojados a una nueva perspectiva para todos los involucrados
1. Chapter 1

Este fics es de Jubalii

otro fics traduciendo

**Nota del autora **Jubalii**:** Esta historia entera salió de la escena de baile en Drácula, un muerto muy contento y feliz cuando el Conde y Mina están Bailar un tango en su casa.

**Semana de la Luna Llena**

**capitulo 1 El Deamon**

Reflexiones.

Casi no tienen nada bueno que decir; incluso sus comunicaciones no verbales no son lo que te desea ver. Por lo general dicen que sus dientes están manchados con los restos de su comida, o que caminaban afuera sin una cola de caballo y su cabello es ahora muy rizado, o incluso que probablemente debería haber quedado en la cama hoy, porque está claro que no a recibido suficiente sueño de belleza.

Por suerte para los seres humanos, las reflexiones no pueden hablar. De lo contrario, podrían saber las cosas que no quieres oír. Ellos pueden decidir a expresar sus opiniones acerca de cómo su repisa del baño está cubierta de pasta de dientes seca, o cómo tu vanidad se polvorienta. Pueden burlarse de su elección de la ropa, mientras que _con mucho tacto,_ señalando que todo el mundo puede ver las tres ruedas de repuesto que llevas cuando te pones esa camisa. No, lo mejor es que reflexiones y te quedes tranquila, y sólo imitando las caras que hacen las mujeres cuando se pintan.

Sin embargo, los no humanos no tienen tanta suerte. Seras Victoria descubrió esto de la manera difícil, cuando se miraba en el espejo una noche en su habitación y la reflexión arqueó una ceja, remarcando -¿Estás pensando en ir_?- _Seras nunca respondió, ya que se desmayó del shock.

Al despertar, Seras descubrio una cosa maravillosa, horrible. Ella era un vampiro. Bueno, más concretamente, ella era un vampiro que había vivido hasta los diez años de edad.

-Eso viene con varios cambios importantes- su reflejo había explicado en un tono tranquilo lento. Seguía en pie, aunque Seras estaba sentada en una de las dos sillas en su habitación y mirando al espejo con un sentido de morbo y abrumadora preocupación por su propia cordura. -Una de ellas es que nuestros poderes están asentando un poco- La reflexión inclinó su cabeza, buscando las palabras adecuadas.-Al cumplir 10años, es casi como la pubertad vampiro- Seras asintió débilmente. Podía entender que la metáfora lo suficientemente bien.

-Pubertad vampiro- Seras negó con la cabeza y miró al espejo de nuevo. -¿Y usted es ... ¿quién exactamente? Quiero decir, eres _yo, obviamente, pero al mismo tiempo ...-. _La reflexión sonrió con complicidad.

-Técnicamente, soy una manifestación física de sus poderes internos que utilizan una superficie reflejada como un medio entre el plano físico y el mío- Los ojos de Seras temblaban y el reflejo se echó a reír.-Soy una forma más realista que el de sus sombras toman, pero somos uno mismo- Ella negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Seras abrió la boca.-No, nadie más puede verme. Y no, Capitán Bernadotte no sabe nada de mí. El único que puede hablar conmigo eres tu-sonrió. -Nosotros los medios somos un grupo extraño, ¿no?-

-Que dire- Seras estaba, por fin, de pie suficiente para no balancearse. -¿Y qué otros cambios vienen que debo saber?- preguntó casi con rabia. Ella esta irrítate- como lo había estado muchas veces en los últimos diez años-como Alucard no había pensado en advertirle de esto. Una pequeña parte de ella siempre elevó la voz con el pensamiento que claramente Alucard había estado planeando en estar por más tiempo que lo que había pasado, pero aún no era justo que ella tuvo que pasar por todo esto sola! La reflexión pensó por un momento, la mano acariciando la punta de la barbilla, ya que reflexionó antes de tomar sus dedos.

-Bueno, en primer lugar comienzas con tus ciclos- Los ojos de Seras se abrieron y gimió audiblemente después de un momento. Miró a su alrededor, la coloración de su rostro mientras ella se inclinó hacia el cristal. La reflexión se inclinó también, acercarse a escuchar lo que iba a decir.

-¿Quieres decir que regresan mi periodo de nuevo? Pensé que estaría a salvo ahora que ... bueno, me refiero que han transcurrido a diez años- Ella se sonrojó completamente y no podía decir nada más. La reflexión rió entre dientes y sacudió su cabeza.

-No, no, no. No ciclos menstruales. Es completamente diferente- La reflexión reflexionó por un momento antes de salir del marco del espejo. Regresó un momento después con un reflejo de la silla en la sala de Seras 'antes de sentarse en él. Cruzó sus piernas y apoyó sus manos en una rodilla.-Escucha. Cuando midios llegar a una cierta edad, ya no son bebés novatos. Crecen un poco, por así decirlo. Realmente es como la pubertad-

-Me darás esta conversación?- Seras preguntó con una risita ligeramente histérica mientras se levantaba de su silla y se sentó delante del espejo, imitando la pose de la reflexión. La reflexión se encogió de hombros y se ahuecó el flequillo rubio lejos de su cara.

-El punto es que nuestros cuerpos estan preparandose para elegir un, bueno-hmm- La reflexión se detuvo, los ojos de color carmesí quedaron confundidos.-¿Cuál es la palabra que estoy buscando ...- ella murmuró. Seras, viendo donde la conversación se dirigía, trató de ayudar.

-Novio? Amante? Mate? Pareja? Marido?- seras dijo. La reflexión frunció el ceño y asintió.

-En realidad no hay una palabra exacta, pero supongo que cónyuge podría ser suficiente. Es lo mismo que estar casado, pero sin el santo votos y ante los ojos de Dios etc, etc-hace clic en un dedo enguantado contra un colmillo y tarareó para sí misma.-Bueno, de todos modos, eso es lo que está pasando Ya es hora-

-Ya veo ...- Seras frunció el ceño y miró a su cuerpo; cosa horrible, desafiante que era.-¿Y qué va a pasar conmigo? Quiero decir, voy a convertirme en un murciélago durante una semana o qué?- La reflexión se echó a reír con fuerza suficiente para influir de lado y casi caerse de la silla. Seras miró con enfado en ella hasta que logró calmarse.

-Ninguna cosa tonta! No estamos convirtiéndonos en animales aquí!- Se limpió las manchas rojas de sus ojos y se aclaró la garganta, tratando de recuperar la sensación de control.-Son sólo algunos cambios menores. Por ahora, por supuesto-

-Por ahora? ¿Quieres decir que se intensificara o algo así?- La reflexión asintió.

-Las primeras veces, nadie va a prestar atención al cambio, pero si tú. Sus poderes comenzarán a amplificar, y te darás cuenta de que tu olor cambia un poco. Esto es lo que ocurre durante los primeros meses. Su aumento de potencia se mantendrá, pero el nuevo aroma disminuirá con la luna nueva-

-¿Luna Nueva?- Seras ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.-¿Ahí es cuando todo termina?- La reflexión asintió de nuevo.

-Sí. Comienza plenamente con la luna llena, termina completamente con la luna nueva, y un descanso en el medio hasta encontrar a la persona correcta- Se hizo una pausa.-O chica. Yo no soy exigente- Seras suspiró.

-¿Estás diciendo que hasta que yo no elija un... cónyuge, si se quiere decir asi, voy a estar en calor durante semanas?- La reflexión asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Exactamente! Ya lo tienes!- Le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.-No te preocupes en ir a buscar a alguien. sin embargo, sus feromonas actúan como un filtro natural. Sólo algunos vampiros se sentirán atraídos por tu aroma, por lo que hace el trabajo más fácil para ti!- Se sonrió alegremente.-E incluso los seres humanos no serán afectados por esto. Huele ligeramente dulce a sus narices maleducadas, por lo que no tendrá que huir de ellos-

-Ya veo- Seras murmuró de nuevo.-Esto suena como que va a ser un dolor de cabeza-

-Oh, lo será- la reflexión aceptó alegremente.-Pero siempre me tienes aquí para ayudarte. Cuando lo estés atravesando, así que podemos apoyarnos en una a la otra- Seras frunció el ceño ante el espejo. -Bueno, no literalmente, pero entiendes el punto- Apoyo su mano contra el vidrio, y Seras apoyo la suya para que coincida con ella; un ajuste perfecto. Seras sonrió y el reflejo le devolvió el gesto antes de señalar de nuevo a la ropa.

-Si realmente vas a usar eso, elege un mejor sostén-

* * *

><p><em>15 años más tarde<em>

-Maldita sea!- Seras gimió cuando se dejó caer contra la pared del cuarto de baño, agarrándose el estómago por dolor. Su daimonion se apoyó en el espejo y miró con tristeza, su rostro, una sombra reflejada de verde.-Los hombres no tienen que pasar por todo esto!-

-No, pero pasan por algo cuando empiezan con el cortejo- la reflexión concedió.-A pesar de sus dolores no son la mitad de malo- Seras volvió a gemir y se inclinó sobre el lado del tolet del baño, vomitando trozos gruesos de sangre coagulada y bilis negro.

-Es peor que el mes pasado. Peor, Un millón de veces- La reflexión asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-Es porque es oficialmente veinticinco años cumplidos este mes. No has elegido a un compañero, sin embargo- la reprendio suavemente. Seras frunció el ceño hacia ella y la reflexión se encogió de hombros.-Sé que quieres esperar, pero sólo se va a poner cada vez peor hasta que finalmente elijas. Empezaremos también este año la quemadura-

-Quemadura!?- La voz de Seras 'alcanzó un agudo chillido.-¿Qué vamos a tener un anhelo repentino de la luz del sol?-

-No, pero... Ya lo verás- La reflexión se agachó fuera del espejo y sombras patinó por el suelo para cepillar el pelo de la espalda de la Draculina con simpatía mientras ella se tambaleó a levantarse de nuevo a pesar de los contenidos vacíos de su estómago.-Ya verás- una voz aireada susurró dentro de su mente.

* * *

><p><em>5 años más tarde<em>

-Treinta años, feliz día de tu muerte!- la reflexión ánimo. Seras frunció el ceño y se apartó del espejo antes de enterrar su cara en sus manos. -O tal vez no tan feliz. Pensé que estarías alegre, ahora que su creador ha regresado-

-Yo lo estaría, bajo circunstancias normales. Pero puedo sentirlo, y sé que tú también puedes- Seras gimió en lo más absoluta vergüenza. El demonio frunció el ceño e imitó el movimiento de palmadas sobre el cabello de la Draculina a través del cristal.-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Te das cuenta de lo vergonzoso que es para mí?- se lamentó.

-No somos las primeras mujeres vampiros, ya sabes. Él sabe por lo que pasamos. Tendría razón para preocuparse si _nada_ fuera a pasar con nosotras- Este pensamiento hizo poco para calmar la vampiresa y el demonio frunció el ceño con irritación.-Deja de llorar! Si vas a lamentar su propio destino, por lo menos hazlo con la mayor dignidad posible!- Seras olfateó y se limpió la nariz con la manga, mirando hacia arriba con los ojos enrojecidos por el espejo a través del cuarto.

-Lo siento. No tienes que ser tan mala- murmuró. La reflexión rodado sus ojos y salió del espejo, su forma humanoide disolviéndose en sombras que se deslizaban hasta la pata de la mesa y sacó el guante de Seras 'fuera de su mano buena.

-Ven conmigo, vamos a la cama. Ha sido una larga noche y mañana será aún más- susurró la voz de luz en su mente. Seras asintió y se levantó de su silla, "un brazo" de cambiar a un vacío sin forma.

-Pip, me voy a dormir- ella llamó a la negra oscuridad. Torso del capitán salió y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y una inclinación de cabeza antes de fundirse de nuevo en la oscuridad de sus poderes.-No me molesta despertar a menos que sea importante- añadió en el último momento antes de meterse en su ataúd y cerrar la tapa.-Necesito mi sueño. Dios sabe que no voy a tener ninguno la próxima semana-

* * *

><p>Alucard se sentó tranquilamente en la esquina, recostado en una silla procurado que Integra había traído para él. inclinó la silla sobre dos piernas, contemplando el amplio despacho de debajo del ala de su sombrero. Integra estaba hablando con Meadows, la corriente de retención de Hellsing, sobre los suministros en camiones en la próxima semana.<p>

-Todo parece estar en orden, entonces- Integra se inclinado sobre el papel un poco, leer despacio y repasando la lista con más detalle.-Oh, no se olvide el hielo para Seras; ella va a necesitar suficiente durante ocho días por lo menos- le ordenó, levantando la vista del papel mirando al anciano de pie frente a ella. Él asintió y garabateó una nota al margen en el papel y luego se lo regreso de nuevo a ella.

-Unos diez días- reflexionó abiertamente.-El mes pasado ocho era apenas suficiente. Ella mencionó que cada paso del tiempo aumenta un poco más- Integra asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-Pobre chica- dijo ella con lástima y Meadows asintió con la cabeza antes de retirarse y dejar sin decir nada más. Alucard esperó hasta que el hombre corpulento este lejos del pasillo antes de preguntar.

-¿Para qué necesita la chica policía pena de hielo por diez días?- le preguntó con curiosidad a la mitad.

-Para acostarse, cuando el dolor llega a la cabeza Ella dice que es como llamas lamiendo todo su cuerpo;.. Un inmenso calor repentino, que es un efecto secundario de la luna, de todas las cosas- Integra cogió una birome y una hoja de papel, escribió una breve nota a los capitanes antes de escribirlo en un correo electrónico. -Usted no sabe, al parecer, sólo le ocurre a las vampiresas- Ella dijo la última parte en una especie de fascinación de disgusto: comparó a sí mismo, van Helsing, que utiliza la misma imposición cuando se enteró de un hecho nuevo, morboso sobre Nosferatu y sus hábitos.

-Mm- Por supuesto, los ciclos. Había olvidado por completo. Él volvió a su estado de silencio, su mente girando sobre este nuevo chisme de información. Por supuesto, su pequeña novato necesitaría un poco de hielo. Él se había ido por 30 años, y ella no había elegido ningún compañero todavía; eso estaba claro. La Draculina tenía que estar en un estado de angustia terriblemente cada dos meses. Se permitió la más mínima pizca de compasión por la chica. _Pobrecita, _pobrecita, pensó para sí mismo, imitando la piedad de su Maestro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 ****comenzando de nuevo**

-14 días y 18 horas. 14 días y 18 horas- Seras yacía en la cama, repitiendo el mantra mientras sentía que su ciclo comienza en algún lugar profundo de sus entrañas. Aunque parezca extraño, se sentía como su estómago hacía en los pocos días antes de sus períodos cuando era humana; una especie rara que indicaba, como si su cuerpo estuviera tratando de advertirle de lo que estaba por venir. Por supuesto, en sus períodos de vida llegó con moretones en las piernas y dolores en sus músculos-dos cosas que ella no era capaz de tener más. Su cuerpo dolorido vampírico curaba más rápido que el cerebro podría registrarlos. Sus heridas se desvanecerían antes de que fueran formados completamente.

-Por supuesto, es una bendición para ti que nada dura para los 14 días completos- su daimonion comentó en el espejo, en algún lugar más allá de su línea de visión. Fue justo; por suerte para ella, la quemadura de diez días como máximo. Fueron los mismos tres días cada mes que su estómago revuelto, durante el cual su olor cambió notablemente. Entonces comenzaba las quemaduras: más de una semana de dolor. Era como estar quemándose en la hoguera mientras estaba sufriendo de los sofocos con una fiebre de 104 grados, todo al mismo tiempo. Y fue constante sin importar si estaba dormida o despierta.

Por fin había descubierto que el hielo ayuda el problema un poco, y ella se aseguró de permanecer en un baño de hielo durante todo el tiempo. De lo contrario, se convirtió en un torrente retorciéndose de dolor y nada se podía hacer para ayudarla a que su cerebro fritaba en su cráneo, sólo para curarse a sí misma indefinidamente. Ninguna cantidad de paños fríos o las manos podía ayudarla.

Afortunadamente, el incendio fue el peor dolor de todo. Después de él, sólo había dos o tres días de tensión casi insoportable en su cuerpo. Era puramente de naturaleza sexual, y más humillante para la pequeña vampiro inocente que tenía que pasar por ello. Lo único bueno de todo esto era que los hombres humanos no estaban tras ella. Los soldados en la casa podían vagar libremente, sin miedo de ser atrapados en la noche, para juegos nocturnos y merendando en los pasillos del sótano. Seras nunca tuvo que preocuparse de perder el control, aunque el demonio (tenía poco convincente) le dijo que ella _nunca_ había se aprovecharía de esa manera.

Aun así ... se dio la vuelta, ocultando su rostro en la almohada. Su amo estaba de vuelta, y él no había dicho nada a ella. De hecho, ella estaba segura de que podría contar las veces que la había dirigido en la última semana en su mano buena! Pasó todo su tiempo de vigilia, ya sea con Sir Integra o en misiones.

-¿Qué esperabas? instrucciones?- La reflexión dejó escapar una breve carcajada.-Tú misma entrenas. Ya ni siquiera necesita un amo- agregó con un sentido claramente inflados de orgullo para ella y para sí misma. -Somos lo mejor que Hellsing tiene. Después de Alucard-

-Siempre hay espacio para mejorar- Seras recitó. Era una frase vieja de su capitán había disfrutado utilizar, en lugar de un simple "Buen trabajo". La reflexión se burló y un silencio enfurruñado sobrevino. Seras gruñó en voz baja a la criatura egoísta que había estado tan _malditamente _bendecida,_ y _suspiró profundamente. Genial, ahora se sentía que todo se retorcía por dentro. Ella sabía que el demonio estaba expresando abiertamente los cambios hormonales que su cuerpo estaba presentando, pero ella todavía quería tirar una silla y romper el espejo de modo que estaría tranquila. O llorar y ver una película ñoña sobre el verdadero amor y almas gemelas. O tal vez ... tal vez no era más que un poco de hambre.

Nota:

Gracias Jenny Heidern por tu rewis

saludos


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 la lucha con los impulsos**

Alucard abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente la tapa de su ataúd soñolienta. No era frecuente que buscara la santidad oscuridad del ataúd, prefería dormir en su silla con el fin de saber quien vino dentro y fuera de su habitación. Pero él todavía estaba agotado de hacer su camino de regreso al reino de los mortales, y matando a todas aquellas almas que habían tomado él. A pesar de que se sentía más ligero y _mejor_ de lo que se había sentido en años, el número de víctimas de esos cuerpos finalmente había comenzado a pesar en él, y por eso decidió a dormir en el ataúd para recuperar energia hasta que recuperó cada pedacito de su resistencia.

Él frunció el ceño, su mente medio dormido mientras parpadeaba, distancio el letargo. Era temprano en la tarde, que por lo general no se despertaba tan temprano. Algo lo había despertado... ¿pero qué? Pateó la tapa abierta y salió, estirándose ligeramente y sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa. Acomodo cuidadosamente la tapa del ataúd y lo miró por un momento antes de asentir con satisfacción.

Mirando alrededor de las cámaras sombrías que había sido su prisión desde hace décadas, no pudo evitar la mueca que cruzó sus rasgos sin emociones. Era todo tan tétrico como mundana, y aunque él no era decorador de interiores siempre había mantenido su casa desde el aspecto de un calabozo. Pero su ataúd era todo lo que le habían permitido llebar con él. Por lo que sabía, sus pertenencias estaban pudriendose en su castillo, si los ladrones no lo habían saqueado el lugar y llevado el lote.

Pasó junto a su silla, el estante que había encontrado en algún lugar del sótano lúgubre, que lo recogió para si, y la tabla que Walter había tirado algunos años pasado. Él les lanzó una mirada rápida para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden antes de abrir la puerta que conducía a su cuarto de baño privado.

Mientras que él tienda a permanecer "pasado de moda" de las cosas, él tuvo que admitir queque el agua corriente era mejor que encontrar agua podrida. Ni siquiera miro el inodoro como asiento, cubierto de polvo en treinta años. Ni siquiera se hidrató lo suficiente como para preocuparse por eso. En su lugar se centró en su ritual de la tarde, que variaba en el grado de suciedad que había estado la noche anterior. Un solo toque de agua en la cara, seguida de cepillarse los dientes, incluso si él era un vampiro, mal aliento no era algo que cualquiera podría ser feliz. Mirando el espejo, se pasó las manos por el pelo dos veces, sin molestarse en encontrar un peine.

La reflexión le hizo una mueca, sus ojos mirando a las manos corriendo a través de su cabello en tono de reproche.

-Tienes que cepillarte el pelo, por lo menos. Parece un nido de ratas-

-Bueno- Alucard respondió fríamente, sin molestarse en añadir algo al comentario del demonio, no se quería antes del bombardeo de Londres, y desde luego no ahora. Su reflejo olfateó y puso mala cara por un momento antes de salir del espejo.

La mitad del pensamiento actuaba como la chica Policía que lo hizo a sí mismo, pero eso era normal. El Dæmon de un vampiro era la manifestación de sus poderes, y la más profunda, la mitad más personal de su alma. Ellos actúan de una manera completamente diferente a la persona, lo cual hizo que todo sea mejor, y que nadie podía verlo. Alucard fue especialmente frustrado por su daimonion; que, aunque no le llevó más de la parte superior con sentimientos efusivos, todavía en poder de un poco de empatía y amabilidad, así como una naturaleza auto-consciente de que no llegó a ser el vampiro personificado.

Él reprimió una risa al pensar como seria el daimonion de su incipiente. Él no lo sabe, por supuesto, pero podía imaginar cómo sería un delantero, criatura obstinada con todos los rasgos de un ególatra narcisista. Casi sintió lástima por la pobre rubia; una criatura que seguramente la volvia loca a veces. Sabía que lo hacia.

En ese momento oyó a su daimonion dar un resoplido de indignación en algún lugar más allá del borde del espejo, la prueba de que sólo estaba de mal humor, justo fuera de la vista y no desaparecio por completo. Alucard terminó lo mejor que pudo sin una reflexión basar su aparición fuera y reflexionó en voz alta mientras salía del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con sus sombras.

-Si te pregunto, ¿me dirás como es su daimonion? El demonio tarareó en su oído pensativo, aparentemente sopesando sus opciones. Alucard esperó tan pacientemente como pudo, mientras que el demonio se puso de los nervios, era todavía una parte de él, y él no podía resignarse a odiarse a sí mismo ... por extraño que sonaba. Tiene perfecto sentido para él, sin embargo, por lo que simplemente se sentó en su silla y se preguntó si el mayordomo recuerda llevar su sangre a las 7:00 pm.

-Tal vez- El demonio dijo finalmente.-Depende de lo que quieres saber sobre ella-

-solo, como se siente- Alucard respondió, su estómago gruño ligeramente.

-Dejar de ser perezoso y ve a encontrar algo de beber. Sabes dónde está- el demonio espetó irritado.-No me gusta escuchar el gruñido de tu estómago sólo porque piensas que eres de la realeza-

-Yo soy de la realeza- Alucard respondió, tirando de sus guantes con aire ausente. El demonio se burló.

-Recuerda que pasó la mayor parte de su vida como prisionero. Incluso ahora ...- Se interrumpió, sabiendo que había dicho lo suficiente para poner su punto. Alucard gruñó y demonio se echó a reír, completamente sin miedo. -Eso no funciona conmigo, Su Majestad. Usted no puede tener miedo de ti mismo-

-Podría encontrar un filósofo, sólo para demostrar que te equivocas- respondió Alucard. El demonio se rió de nuevo y guardó silencio mientras el estómago de Alucard gruñó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Seras está despierta-, dijo después de un momento, y Alucard casi entre dientes en la licitación, adorando la forma en que pronunció su nombre. Él _no_ lo dijo así; nunca fue pensado para ser dicho de esa manera. -Ella tiene su sangre- continuó, sin prestar atención a la ira del vampiro. -Ella podría compartir, si no quieres subir-

Alucard lo consideró. Desde que volvió el no había visto mucha a Seras, y él sabía que ella estaba sintiendose un poco obsoleta. Tal vez no le compartiría, o le permitirá tener su comida y luego someterlo a conferencias sobre sus _sentimientos. _O podría llegar hosco y tomar la sangre sin decir una palabra. _Sí, esto último podría ser mejor._

Su mente inventa cosas, se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer su camino desde el subnivel del sótano, su mente sigue centrándose en su incipiente. Estaba bastante seguro de que fue culpa de su daimonion; la criatura tenía una debilidad por la chica, que le gustaría olvidar.

No era que estaba enojado con la chica, o incluso que él no quería estar cerca de ella. Él sólo que había estado de vuelta hace una semana y media, y en ese tiempo había estado al menos cinco misiones. Además Sir Integra le había estado poniéndolo al dia en los acontecimientos de las últimas tres décadas. Él no había tenido ninguna razón apremiante para ir a hablar con ella, así que se mantuvo lejos. No había nada más que decir.

En todo caso, finalmente se había convertido en algo digno de su alabanza. no había tenido una oportunidad de verla, pero sus escasos recuerdos de su comportamiento durante el bombardeo de Londres le había dejado la sensación de que su amo había estado en buenas manos mientras él estaba ocupado destruyendo almas.

Subió las escaleras de piedra que conducen a los niveles superiores, el aire se volvió más caliente y más brillante con cada paso. Sus sombras bordearon a lo largo de los bordes de las escaleras delante de él, rellenando las grietas y mantener un ojo en los alrededores como una especie de sexto sentido tangible. Estaba casi en la parte superior de la escalera cuando sintió que su daimonion se adelanto. Se detuvo, cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizo mientras trataba de averiguar qué era diferente.

_-Respira- __el_ _demonio susurró__casi __con irritación en su mente y se dio_ _cuenta de_ _que estaba conteniendo el aliento de forma automática__; _un hábito formado a partir de años de evitar las trampas de gas cargados de los diferentes lugares que había sido enviado por las misiones. Él obedeció, tomo una respiración profunda, y al instante, todos los nervios dentro de su cuerpo fue incendiado. Él se estremeció y se fundió en las sombras, tratando de frenar el sentimiento frenético burbujeante bajo su piel.

_Que- que _es: no pudo siquiera identificar cuál era el sentimiento, aunque sabía que él había sentido antes, hace muchos siglos. Trató de recordar, pero se quedó con la mente en blanco.

Era el olor en el aire que lo había puesto inestable. Era ... hortensias y canela, florales y especiados con algo indefinible que había debajo. Él aspiró de nuevo, con más cuidado y con jadeos cortos que sonaban más como hiperventilación que la respiración normal. Tan alarmante como la sensación, que era igual de adictivo. No podía identificar lo suficiente.

-¿De dónde viene?- se las arregló para respirar, permaneció más tranquilo de lo que había pensado alguna vez. No le importaba si la gente lo veian hablando consigo mismo;¿quién iba a llamarlo? Pero él no quería llamar la atención de un científico o un soldado caminando por el pasillo. Algo estaba... mal con él. ¿Estaba enfermo?

De inmediato descartó la idea tan rápido como había llegado. Los vampiros no se enferman. Era imposible. Los virus no pueden vivir en un cuerpo que no estaba caliente. No tenían órganos en funcionamiento, aparte de su estomago, y no se puede contraer la gripe de estómago de la sangre medicinal. Incluso los agentes patógenos transmitidos por la sangre y las enfermedades venéreas no podían sobrevivir en el cuerpo de un vampiro.

_-En el pasillo-_ el demonio respondió en un tono de pánico.-_Deberíamos ir a la cocinas. No hay necesidad de caminar por del sótano-_ Alucard se burló de la débil media súplica. Esto era por lo que no podía soportar el demonio a veces. Actuaba como si se _asustara__. Por amor de Dios._

-Vamos al cuarto de la chica policía- afirmó con firmeza.-¿Dudas de mi auto-control?-

_-Sí- __respondió_ _antes_ _de_ _volver_ _corriendo_ _por el suelo en forma de_ _sombra__, __subiendo por la pared y tomar forma de Alucard__. _En el fondo de su mente, que parecía resignado a dejar que haga lo que le plazca, pero siguio manteniendo un agarre consciente -No deberías ir- Alucard gruñó y su sombra se encogió de hombros antes de agitar su mano en un liberar el camino.

Caminó por el pasillo, con la mente batallando entre si para ceder a respirar o contener la respiración. Eligió la segunda opción, y funcionó bien hasta que dobló la esquina y abrió la puerta del cuarto de su incipiente de par en par.

-Y yo te digo que no me importa realmente si quiere o no, nadie va a elegir a gusto a estar allí!- Seras estaba diciendo al aire libre, y aunque estaba mirando la cara en blanco del espejo, Alucard sabía que su daimonion debe estar de pie frente a ella.

Seras está en una gran bañera que había tomado el lugar de la mesa de madera en el centro de su habitación. Ella estaba sentada dentro, sosteniendo un libro con cautela por encima del borde como miró al espejo. De su cuello hacia abajo esta cubierta de hielo, y el cabello está cubierto por una cofia sobre su cabeza, permitiendo que no se le mojara con la condensación. Incluso surgido como ella, sus mejillas brillaban por el calor y el sudor se resbalaba claramente en la frente y los brazos.

Ella vio su reflejo en el espejo y su cabeza dio la vuelta rápidamente, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

-¡Maestro!- chilló. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que hace treinta años, ella habría esquivado por debajo del hielo en la mortificación, a pesar de que fue evidente que aún llevaba su ropa interior. Ahora, ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse, en lugar inclinado sobre el borde de la bañera y le mirando hacia abajo mientras estaba parado en la puerta.

Al no moverse, ella finalmente se aclaró la garganta y se hundió sólo ligeramente por debajo de la superficie.-Em, ¿necesitas algo, Maestro?- preguntó con torpeza, mirándolo con recelo.-Yo hubiera pensado que Sir Integra ... quiero decir, realmente no puedo hacer mucho ... um, bueno ...-. Se interrumpió, mirando a otro lado, y sus mejillas se volvió incluso más optimista.

En cuanto a él, su mente estaba girando más rápido de lo que podía seguirle el ritmo. Él la miró fijamente, vagamente consciente de que había empezado a respirar de nuevo, el demonio extrañamente tranquilo y no gritando su habitual: "te lo dije".

Había olvidado por completo que Seras estaba pasando por sus Ciclos ahora. No es que se suponía que debía importarle. Pero su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de tal manera ... no había duda. Un dolor fantasma comenzó en el estómago y sintió que sus rodillas comienzan a temblar, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos por permanecer de pie. Su boca se seco y se olvidó de pedirle una bolsa de sangre. La sola idea de _la_ _sangre, en este_ _momento__, __en este tipo de situacion ..._ _sería_ _pedir demasiado a los dos__. _Él lo sabía, incluso cuando se volvió sobre sus talones y se obligó a alejarse de la fuente de esa fragancia deliciosamente tentador.

Tal unión sería desastroso. Además, él no estaba destinado a un acuerdo con nadie, mucho menos una chica vampiro débil y novata en eso! Pero en el fondo sus entrañas continuaron agitandose, su cuerpo traiciono la atracción entre sus demonios. Maldijo en voz baja, ya contando los días hasta la luna nueva.

Tuvo que reprimir estos impulsos sin importar cuán deseable que parecieran

**Nota de la autora Jubalii:** La cosa en esta historia (al menos para mí) sería que desde dæmons utilizan espejos como fuente de reflexión, y sólo los vampiros pueden ver su daimonion, que una persona que quiere a un vampiro que mira en un espejo vería ninguna reflexión en lo tanto, el mito nació de que los vampiros no tienen reflejos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 introspeccion**

Seras vio la puerta de su dormitorio, la boca ligeramente abierta, y el libro que yacía olvidado en el suelo. Por alguna extraña razón, de repente se sintió sobreexpuesta y se hundió en el agua, parcialmente derretidos-cubitos de hielo tintineando y arremolinándose a su alrededor. Ella siguió adelante y consiguió mojarse el pelo, hundiéndose totalmente bajo el agua mirando a la luz que brilla tenuemente sobre la superficie. El agua se sentía bien-agradable y fría, enfriando su piel recalentada. Pero incluso totalmente sumergida, todavía se sentía demasiada caliente. El baño de hielo no estaba funcionando como los últimos años.

Seras volvió a salir y negó con la cabeza, las gotas de agua se deslizaban de su cabello y chocaban con las piedras a su alrededor. Sonrió ligeramente ante el desastre, pero se desvaneció tan rápido había aparecido. No podía deshacerse de la experiencia que acababa de tener con su amo. Apoyo la espalda en el borde de la bañera y permitio que sus brazos cuelguen detrás de ella sobre los lados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al techo con una expresión pensativa.

Ella no estaba actuando como una loca. Diablos, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que había pasado!. Sólo había estado charlando con su daimonion, sobre la conversación de los últimos esquemas de los soldados de cómo hacerse rico rápidamente. había mirado sobre el hombro del demonio y lo vio a su maestro de pie en la puerta. El la sorprendido, pero al estar hablando en voz alta no lo escucho acercarse. Dándose la vuelta, se había preguntado si él había decidido ir a buscarla por una misión o algo así.

Antes de que él haya desaparecido, ella habría sido demasiada avergonzada como para dejarlo verla media desnuda. Pero después de años de conversación descarada de la actitud vano de su daimonion se había contagiado un poco. Ella estaba bajo el agua, y sólo sus brazos y escote estaban desnudos-que era más revelador en algunos de los vestidos que llevaba a varias funciones con Sir Integra!- Además; si quería conseguir una imagen a vista, lo dejaría! No tenía que mirar; él tenía más autocontrol que el hombre humano promedio... o por lo que ella pensaba.

Pero ella todavía no estaba segura donde se encontraban, al menos en la forma de hablarse. Había fracasado un poco mientras trataba de explicar sobre la bañera; pero a mitad de camino de pensamientos se dio cuenta de que era más que fácilmente poder deducir por qué ella estaba sentada en una tina de fusión del hielo durante la luna llena. Él no era un idiota.

Ella lo había esperado para que responda, decir algo sarcástico o despectivo, o por lo menos decirle por qué había ido a su habitación. Pero la miró con la expresión extraña en su rostro. Había estado tan cerca que podía ver sus ojos detrás de las gafas de sol. Estaban más anchos que los platos de cena! Y su _respiración; _si no lo conociera mejor, habría dicho que acababa de llegar de correr un maratón 5km. Pero ... los vampiros ni siquiera necesitan respirar. Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando? No sólo eso, sino que había estado mirando fijamente como si hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, y ella podría haber jurado que por una fracción de segundo, que había temblado.

-Eso fue caliente- una voz gorgoteó con aprecio. Seras miró a su alrededor en el espejo vacío antes de mirar hacia abajo en el agua. El demonio estaba tumbado como una reflexión sobre la superficie del agua, sus brazos de color blanco nacarado y vacilante en las ondas creadas por respiraciones de Seras '.

-¡Fuera de mi baño- respondió Seras con irritación, salpicando el agua para hacer la reflexión dispersa. Sin embargo, poco hizo bien y lo único que consiguió fue una mirada acecina.

-Vine aquí para refrescarme- El demonio espeto.-No es _mi_ culpa que estés de mal humor-

-Es demasiado!- Seras frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos con otra mirada furtiva a la puerta.-no estaba caliente, y nunca _estará_ caliente, así que mantenga sus sombras y sus comentarios para ti- Ella miró hacia otro lado, debatiendo si debe sacar a ella hacia fuera de las heladas profundas lo suficiente para recuperar su libro.

Cuando se dio cuenta el demonio había estado en silencio durante más de unos minutos, se volvió hacia el agua con una mirada inquieta. Todavía estaba en el agua, viendo a Seras con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron y las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron en un ceño fruncido.

-¿No lo deseas?- le preguntó, y Seras se sorprendió al escuchar la perplejidad honesto en su tono en lugar de burla. -Yo…yo no lo entiendo- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonaba más como Seras lo que lo hizo en sí; incierta y ansiosa.

-Ya sabe quién es. Sé quién es. Eso es ...- Seras hiso una pausa, sus ojos destellando hacia la puerta de espalda como si temiera ser oída por casualidad. Se metió con cuidado en el agua y el demonio ondulaba hasta donde Seras estaba hablando cerca de su oído.-¿Te das cuenta de lo terrible que sería? Ha matado a miles de personas; La cantidad real es catastrófico!- En el ojo de su mente, estaba de vuelta en la parte superior de los edificios en llamas y ver las calles de Londres se llenaba de olas de sangre, las almas no-muertos y gemidos.

-Sí- El demonio concordó en voz baja, a pesar de que ambos sabían que sólo Seras podía oírla. -Pero él nunca te haría daño- Seras abrió la boca y luego la cerró sin hacer ruido como ella lo consideraba.

-Aun así- dijo Seras melancólicamente –Realmente no me gusta casi nada, no creo- El demonio soltó un bufido.

-¿No te fijaste lo suficiente bien en él? Estaba _temblando, por el amor de Dios, te deseaba. Y su daimonion- agregó con un toque de su anterior desdén egoísta -quería que yo- _Seras admitió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Sí, pero eso fue sólo la lujuria. Debido a la condición en que estoy ahora mismo- Ella le dio una pequeña sacudida.-Yo no sé _por qué,_ sin embargo, no creo que fuera lo suficientemente buena para él. Y creo que él pensaría eso también- El demonio se echó a reír.

-Seguramente que sí, pero eso es lo mejor, ¿no es así?- ella cantó.-Él no tiene voz y voto en el que los vampiros que ha atraído. Todo está en nosotros, hasta que se elija a alguien- Seras olfateó y la reflexión sonrió con malicia hacia ella.

-No me importa si me quiere o no. Voy a elegir a alguien que me pueda amar- Cuando el demonio la miró extrañada se encogió de hombros. -No creo que el Maestro es capaz de amar. Para ser honesta, el apenas es capaz de mostrar algo más caliente que el desprecio, y él no va mucho más allá de la mera- respeto -si lo hace- El demonio pensó durante mucho tiempo antes de responder.

-Él era capaz de amar, una vez. Es sólo que se le olvido, en el fondo de su ser él es capaz de sentir- Seras suspiró, ella y volvió a hablar, algo parecido a la simpatía en su tono.-Él es un hombre muy solo-.

-Sólo porque decide serlo- Seras contrarresto.

-Porque eso es todo lo que sabe- el demonio argumentó.-Seras- dijo, y la Draculina miró con sorpresa. Su daimonion apenas utilizaba su verdadero nombre, a menos que fuera algo serio.-El no- se detuvo, el rostro en el reflejo fastidiado en sus pensamientos.-No estoy diciendo que no es su culpa, porque una gran parte de ello lo es. No estoy tratando de convertirlo en un héroe despechado- Ella frunció el ceño antes de hablar de nuevo. -Alucard ... él también puede tener miedo-

Seras rió amargamente, salpicando el agua como ella echó la mano en el aire con desdén.-Maestro? _Asustado? Ahora te has ido sola mentalmente. Él no tiene miedo a nada. Él es prácticamente omnipotente-_

-No tiene miedo del dolor físico, o ser derrotado, ni nada de eso- El demonio concordó. -Él entiende todas esas cosas, y se ha ocupado de ellos durante siglos. Pero, al igual que todos nosotros, él tiene miedo de lo que no puede entender- Cuando Seras la miró sin comprender, suspiró.-Las emociones, cambios, cosas que son diferentes. Viene con ser la único constante en un mundo que está cambiando constantemente a su alrededor-

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido-

-Las cosas que son nuevas, y no se comportan de la misma manera que lo hace, le intriga- La mente de Seras de repente saltó de nuevo a sus muchos recuerdos donde él la miraba como si tratara de entenderla y ella asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión.-Pero las emociones le sobresaltan. Cuando empieza a sentirse él mismo, trata de deshacerse de lo que está causando esas emociones y se remonta a su situación actual-

_¿Por qué no _beber? Algo en la forma en que había dicho esas palabras habían fastidiado a Seras durante años, pero fue como si alguien hubiera hecho clic en un interruptor de luz en su cerebro y se hizo evidente.

-¿Quieres decir que ... tenía miedo de mí_?-_ preguntó con incredulidad. El demonio sacudió su cabeza.

-No es de ti, por decir, sino de las emociones que provoca en su interior- miró hacia otro lado.-Es por eso que él se queda aquí, en este sótano- Seras hizo un movimiento para argumentar y la cortó.-No, él podría salir en cualquier momento. Creo que los hechizos que le vincula a esta casa murieron con van Helsing-

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Seras. -Está vivo Sir Integra-

-Hechizos como esos no pasan de generación en generación. Sólo un mago oscuro tiene el poder suficiente para que sus conjuros funcionen después de su muerte. Si bien creo que van Helsing era un ocultista muy talentoso, él era demasiado cristiano para vender su alma para ese tipo de capacidad -

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Seras. Ella sonrió con ironía.

-Puedo leer esta casa. Muchas cosas han ocurrido aquí. No te olvides de lo que soy;... Aunque somos uno, somos todavía dos entidades separadas que existo en un plano que revela mucho más ... salido de, si se quiere, de su plano tridimensional lo hace -

-Ya veo- Seras se acomodó en el agua y levantó las rodillas hasta la barbilla. -Y Maestro se queda en el sótano, ¿por qué?-

-Debido a que es familiar para él ahora. El mundo exterior ha cambiado mucho desde la década de 1800. Pero este sótano, y esta casa, no han cambiado tanto. Así que se queda aquí, donde es familiar para él. Dónde se siente cómodo.-

-Pero ¿por qué no volver al lugar en el que vino, si puede salir? Él no tiene que permanecer en Inglaterra-El demonio se encogió de hombros.

-Eso, no lo sé. Deberías ir a preguntarle. Sólo puedo decirte mis pensamientos sobre él- Seras pensó por un momento antes de mirar el demonio en el desconcierto.

-Pero-pero el Maestro sólo ha vuelto hace poco- dijo en la confusión. -¿Cómo reuniste todo en tan poco tiempo?-

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo!- ella chilló.-En el momento en que el atravesó tu garganta con sus colmillos, yo estaba allí. Tuve que esperar hasta que bebieras la sangre y reunir sus fuerzas, y luego, cuando sus poderes comenzaron a establecerse, antes de que pudiera decir algo. Pero no creo que no tengo visto la misma cantidad que tiene- Ella puso mala cara hacia el espejo, las sombras se movían a lo largo lánguidamente.-Además, tú sabías en tu cabeza todo el tiempo. Sólo me manifiesto por ti-

* * *

><p>Alucard acechaba un círculo alrededor de sus aposentos, uno que había hecho el tiempo y la hora antes de cada vez que una mala noticia o una orden le habían trastornado bastante que él no pudo contener la rabia. Si él lanzara su mobiliario no sería reemplazado, y no había un maniquí de entrenamiento lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar cualquier ataque de los suyos, por lo que la única otra manera de deshacerse de sus frustraciones era caminar de un lado a otro. Le sorprendió que no hubiera usado un bache en el suelo en estas alturas.<p>

Incluso ahora, él estaba caminando en el círculo familiar, las manos corriendo a través de su cabello, ya que crecia y se retraía por su cuenta; de un minuto, era tan corto que podía agarrar y tirar de él, sólo para que se derramara sobre sus manos y por la espalda en ondas de ébano en la siguiente. Sus perros del infierno-la manada siempre fiel de las bestias de múltiples ojos que no le habían dejado, a pesar de que tenían la oportunidad de dejarlo muchas veces antes-se sentó debajo de la mesa y la silla, que se escondían en las sombras, y sólo es visible cuando se movían o parpadeaban, resoplando en silencio mientras observaban a su amo hacer sus rondas repetitivas.

Finalmente se alejo fuera de la pista imaginaria y cerró de golpe la puerta del baño abierta. Fiel a su naturaleza, su daimonion fue all espejo, lo observaba con una expresión cansada.

-Caminando de aquí para allá no te llevará a ningún lado- declaró.-Si la estimulación solucionaba todos tus problemas, ya estaríamos de vuelta en Valaquia ahora-

-Mantente tranquilo- dijo entre dientes mientras abrir el grifo y observó el agua, ya que se hundió en la cuenca manchada. Había estado pensando en mojarse la cara para refrescarse, pero al ver el agua él hizo algo que no había hecho en cientos de años: se lo bebió. Tratar de disminuir la sed desconocida en la garganta, hizo bocina con las manos y se tragó un puñado de agua, ignorando el sabor químico de los minerales y metales añadidos en ella.

Llenó su estómago, sólo para que su estómago volteara el líquido extraño y vomitara de nuevo en el fregadero. El demonio miró con disgusto.

-¿No estás contento de que no beba sangre? Eso habría dolido mucho peor que si devuelves- dijo en un esfuerzo honesto para ser calmante. Alucard se atragantó y lanzó una última vez antes de limpiar la boca con el dorso de la manga.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz ronca, aún tosiendo.-¿Por qué ella? Ella no es nada, ella ¿como no podía _Yo?, yo no _entiendo gruñó, agarrando los lados del disipador. La porcelana agrietada y el demonio comenzó en el ruido.

-Ten cuidado- le advirtió.-Si se rompe eso, ella va a preguntar por qué lo hiciste antes de que permita que tengas uno nuevo- le recordó, hablando acerca de su amo humano.-Y en cuanto a por qué- dijo, la voz cada vez más nervioso.-Yo no sé _por _qué. Sólo sé _cómo- _El observó como Alucard se sentó en el inodoro, hombros todavía sacudiéndose levemente mientras su cuerpo terminó el último de su agitacion. Su anfitrión pasó una mano enguantada sobre su rostro, y cuando salió de detrás de la cortina de cabello que había caído en sus ojos estaba más pálido de lo normal, su cara una máscara enojada.

-Niña idiota!- gritó de repente, su voz, una escofina gruñido.-Debería haber dejado morir a manos de ese vicario maldito!-

-Los dos sabemos que no querías decir eso- el demonio respondió en voz baja. Se quedaron en silencio; los únicos sonidos en el baño eran el plink de agua que cae sobre la cuenca de un grifo que no se había serrado correctamente y la respiración agitada de Alucard, que decayó cuando se sentó inmóvil y trató de recoger lo que quedaba de su compostura.

Uno por uno, sus familiares traspasaron la puerta y se reunieron alrededor de él en una manada grande, olisqueando el uno al otro y empujando contra sus piernas, oliendo y lamiendo sus manos y guiñando los ojos hacia el demonio de ojos rojos curiosos. El demonio parpadeó, preguntándose si los perros del infierno podían verlo. Después de todo, los animales eran mucho más perceptivos de lo que los seres humanos son.

Con el tiempo, la mano de Alucard se movió de su lado para descansar en una de las cabeza de los perros. Él lo acarició con la mirada poco a poco convirtiéndose solemne.

-¿Qué se debe hacer?- preguntó el demonio, quien levantó la vista y se rascó la barbilla.

-Podríamos cortejarla- dijo medio esperansado. Alucard gruñó en voz baja y el demonio se encogió de hombros.-O podríamos darle la libertad de nosotros. Ella puede ir y elegir a quien le plazca-

-Ya le hice la oferta, y ella se negó- le recordó a ella, negándose a mirar en el espejo. Como padre, sabía que se había equivocado al hacer una oferta tan importante tan pronto en la nueva vida de su incipiente. Pero él había sentido una extraña sensación de incertidumbre, debido a que durante su pelea con Anderson, se había vuelto... preocupado por su bienestar. Un nuevo vampiro no podría haberse mantenido, así como lo hizo con esas hojas benditas. Después de todo, las bayonetas _lo_ habían herido; poderoso o no lo quemaban_. _Él no era inmune al dolor.

Verla recibir una docena de veces apuñaladas había estallado algo en el estómago que no había sentido en siglos. Le había sorprendido, y que él le había dado la oportunidad de salir en libertad antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Ella se había negado, ahora, era su llamada. Nunca podría preguntarle de nuevo. Tendría que tomar voluntariamente su libertad de él.

-Ahora me acuerdo- El miró al techo antes de deslizarse fuera del espejo, esquivando los familiares sombríos, que ladraban y trataban de precisar los zarcillos de sombras hacia abajo con sus patas. Se deslizó hasta envolver alrededor de sus brazos, hablando en su oreja.-Bueno, supongo que podríamos animarla a salir y encontrar un consorte. O elige uno adecuado para ella, tal vez-

Una sensación extraña golpeó con tanta fuerza al pensar en ella con otra persona que casi se cayó de la silla, agarrándose el estómago. ¿Estaba sintiéndose mal? No, era ... emociones, las emociones de algún tipo, que se retorcía las tripas y le dieron ganas de salir y destruir algo,y era familiar. Se sentó, con los ojos cada vez más amplios al darse cuenta de lo que era.

"¿Celoso?- El demonio bromeó antes de disiparse alrededor de su cuerpo, estableciéndose en el fondo de su mente. Alucard no respondió. En su lugar, se puso de pie, dispersando los perros mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del baño y se disipa a sí mismo. Reformó en la puerta principal de la casa y se dirigió a los guardias.

Levantó la vista hacia la luna llena brillante colgando sobre la casa, sus ojos buscando cada grieta familiar. Él suspiró y comenzó a pasear por el sendero que conducía al campo de tiro al aire libre. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, y algo para matar, aunque fuera sólo un blanco de papel.

Nota:

Gracias Jenny Heidern por tus rewis

Gracias por leer

plis rewis

saludos


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 Visitando a Jack**

-Hey, voy a salir- Seras dijo por encima de su hombro, mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. Su daimonion la esperaba con ansiedad en el fondo del pasillo, incitando a ir más rápido en susurros. Pero Seras estaba tratando de mantener la calma, y la caminata, que sólo aumentaría el calor. Ella ya había recuperado el brillo rosado en las mejillas, a pesar de que debería haber sido capaz de salir de la relativa comodidad de la bañera de hielo durante al menos tres horas. De hecho, ella confiaba en él.

-No en la condición que te encuentras!- Una ráfaga de movimiento en el balcón detrás de Seras la hizo entrar en pánico. Si ella salía ¿abría un castigo más tarde? Antes de que encontrara una respuesta, el demonio suspiro con frustración como otra sombra pasó sobre ella y Sir Integra bloqueó la ruta de acceso a la puerta con su cuerpo.

-Tu sabes, podrías dar al Maestro dinero a veces- Seras comentó secamente. -Si ustedes dos alguna vez se unieran, no tendría otra opción que permanecer en el sótano por los próximos treinta años- Ella hizo un movimiento para dar la vuelta de la heredera de su bloqueo de nuevo, con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Sir Integra con voz severa. Seras sintió la mueca del dæmon y trató de ocultar su propia irritación. -sabes que con tu condición, en cualquier lugar que vayas estarás atrayendo todo tipo de problemas. Además, ¿y si te pillan lejos?¿y si se te acaba el tiempo antes del baño? Vas a estar sufriendo terriblemente- advirtió.

-Lo sé, señor- Seras luchó para mantener la calma, sabiendo que era una situación incómoda que estaba tratando de ser rápida.-Pero tengo que ir a ver ... un amigo. El baño ya no está funcionando como antes- Sir Integra no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, la emoción que revoloteo en su rostro, seguido de cerca por una tensión rara de preocupación.

-¿Qué?- Su ojo bueno buscó la cara de Seras para un toque de deshonestidad. -¿Como que no está funcionando?- Seras negó con la cabeza.

-Sabía que iba dejar de funcionar de esta manera. Quiero decir- Ella hizo una pausa, insegura sobre cómo explicar su situación. Ella por lo general se abstuvo de decirle a los seres humanos sobre su daimonion; ella no tenía ninguna razón para decirle a los vampiros, ya que los más antiguos ya sabían y los Freaks de astillas eran casi humanos para entender. Además, si le contaba a Sir Integra estaba segura de que la mujer iba a hacer, se iba a preocupar demasiado por las "voces en su cabeza" o que trataría de presionar Seras en ser experimentada, o al menos supervisandola.

-El hielo no iba a funcionar para siempre- dijo finalmente en la derrota, no pudiendo encontrar una buena manera de aclarar los detalles de su problema. -Soy yo, de verdad. No debería ser tan terca- Ella apartó la mirada, sabiendo que Sir Integra entendería lo que quería decir. Las mujeres siempre habían bromeado que iban a morir las dos solteronas viejas. Ahora Seras ya no tenía esa opción, y se estaba volviendo más evidente con cada mes que pasaba.

-Ya veo- respondió ella al fin. -Y este amigo tuyo, él es ...- ella calló, mirando a otro lado de su agente de alto nivel. Un gesto extraño retorció sus rasgos y parecía segura.-Quiero decir, ¿vas a volver?- Seras hizo una mueca. Sir Integra siempre había dejado claro que si Seras quería dejar la Organización no se interpondría en su camino. Después de todo, había miles de vampiros en el mundo que volaron bajo el radar de Hellsing, comportándose a sí mismos y sólo teniendo la sangre cuando lo necesitaban. Salieron de Hellsing y los seres humanos por sí solos, en su mayor parte, y Hellsing los dejó solos. Pero también había dejado claro que si alguna vez se reunieron en el campo de batalla, a Seras no le mostraría ninguna piedad, o sus hombres.

El pensamiento de que ella no estaba enjaulada como su maestro, y podría irse cuando le daba la gana, siempre se había instalado un poco. Seras había planeado quedarse allí hasta que la eventual muerte de Sir Integra, y luego ir a donde su imaginación la lleve. Pero como Alucard había regresado, que había sido de segunda adivinar sus planes. ¿Quería irse de todos modos, o quedarse a su lado? Ambas opciones eran tentadoras.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que mientras Sir Integra todavía respiraba, dejar a los dos sería difícil. Las dos mujeres habían crecido tan cerca como hermanas. Después del bombardeo de Londres los había dejado con nada más que el uno al otro y un puñado de hombres devastados por la guerra. Incluso ahora como Seras la miraba, ella sabía que mientras Sir Integra honraría su promesa. Seras no permitiría romper el corazón de la mujer mayor de ver que se vaya.

-Yo no me voy de Hellsing, aun- ella le prometió y escondió su sonrisa como el rostro de Integra se aligero.-Y no es lo que piensas, el ya tiene una mujer. Sólo necesito un consejo y voy a estar aqui antes de que yo _piense_ en solicitar al Maestro- Seras se estremeció ante la sola idea de ir hasta Alucard y pedirle algo tan mortificante.

Además, después de la forma en que había actuado la noche anterior, no quería volver a verlo por un largo tiempo. Ella todavía no entendía lo que estaba pasando, incluso con menos de declaraciones útiles de su daemon. Incluso si él estaba... afectada por sus ciclos, no debería importarle. Ella no estaba pensando en hacer _algo_ con él. La misma perspectiva era a la vez aterrador y digno de estremecerse! Ella era su incipiente, por amor de Dios! ¿No era eso un poco obsceno, ir tras el hombre que técnicamente te levanto en su segunda vida?

-Bueno, está bien- Sir Integra finalmente había hablado en dejar a Seras salir de la casa.-Supongo que eres totalmente capaz de cuidarte sola. A pesar de ello, llévatelo- Sacó su pistola a la medida de la funda debajo de su traje y se lo entregó a Seras, quien la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.-Si alguien te da problemas, no dudes de disparar una bala bendita donde el sol no brilla- aconsejó con gravedad, que suena como una madre acosando a su hija en peligro extraño.

-Sí, señor! Si alguien se mete _conmigo-_ Seras dijo. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su cara, -no van a tener nada para mí cuando dispare, una vez que termine con ellos- Su daimonion se rió en su oído y ella sintió una oleada de sed de sangre desde el pensamiento. Ella luchó contra el impulso de beber y apretó los labios en una fina línea de ocultar sus colmillos en crecimiento. Envío a la criatura en su mente una advertencia silenciosa de comportarse.

Sir Integra asintió y se hizo a un lado, su frente se arrugó ligeramente mientras observaba a Seras salir de casa. Seras volvió a ondear sobre su hombro y luego salió corriendo por la puerta y por el camino, respirando el aire fresco de la noche. Ella se detuvo a charlar por un breve momento cuando dos de los ex gansos salvajes la llamaron, sin saber que alguien la estaba observando tan de cerca como Integra.

* * *

><p>Vio cómo dos hombres la saludaron desde el otro lado del camino y se detuvo para hablar con ellos. Uno de ellos era ancho y rubio con una nariz torcida, aunque su pelo se desvanecía a blanco y él parecía faltar bastante en la parte superior. El otro hombre era de piel oscura y llevaba un gorro de punta que parecía agitar una memoria. Seras se rió con ellos y se despidió con un gesto a lo que dijeron, antes de continuar de salir por la puerta y empezar un trote que todavía era más rápido que la vista humana podía ver.<p>

_-¿No eran los hombres del mercenario? Supongo que se quedaron después de su líder cayó. Lo más probable es que Seras los convenciera para ofrecerles un puesto en Hellsing__**-**_ Alucard inclinó la cabeza y se quedó mirando por un buen momento en los hombres mientras se alejaban juntos.

-Sí- murmuró.-Creo que tienes razón- Levantó la vista para ver a Seras desaparecer por la esquina de la casa, no en dirección a Londres, pero a la tranquilidad, el paisaje iluminado por la luna. -¿Dónde está llendo?-

**_-_**_Siempre_ _podemos_ _seguirla_**-** su daimonion sugirió con un toque de picardía en su tono. -_O si no quieres enfrentarte a su ira, supongo que podríamos enviar a los perros-_ Alucard se rió en voz baja, con los ojos brillando en la noche como un animal. Su ama se pondría furiosa si dejaba Hellsing sin su permiso explícito. Y le haría algún bien para tener una bala o dos en su sistema; podría despejarle la cabeza.

-Lo que mi maestro no sabe no le hará daño a ella. Voy a estar allí y de regreso antes e incluso el retorno de Seras, siempre y cuando mi curiosidad disminuya- Él disipo y se reformo a pocos kilómetros de distancia de Seras, observando su siguiente paso, con cuidado para mantenerse oculto de su presencia. Su daimonion se diversificó, revolcándose en los pastos de altura bajo la luz de la luna y Alucard no podía dejar de compartir su alegría mientras miraba hacia el cielo sin fin. Cuando las vallas no limitaron su horizonte, era fácil fingir que estaba libre de nuevo, a caminar por la Tierra y servir a nadie más que a sí mismo.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de divertido en eso?- se rió para sus adentros, mirando a su sombras girando alrededor de la hierba y la inmersión en las grietas con curiosidad. Él se había aburrido de ser libre cuando van Helsing murió, pero ahora, la necesidad de ser un gobernante de nuevo roído en los bordes de su mente. Tal vez cuando la actual Hellsing pase y finalmente la línea este muerta, podría actuar sobre aquellos pensamientos.

_-Mantente contra el _viento- su daimonion advirtió cuando la brisa se movió. Él obedientemente cambió su ruta, de acuerdo con la trayectoria correcta mientras seguía a Seras en su punto de mira. -_Manténte alerta para que-_ el demonio señaló. -_Ella todavía es débil como para notarnos, pero si sucede que atrapa tu aroma de esta noche vas al infierno en un _handbasket-

* * *

><p>Seras no podía ayudarse a sí misma mientras hacia carrera de velocidad a través del campo. Su brazo de sombras, que por lo general trató de mantener en la forma de su brazo perdido, tomo forma de alas que arqueadas a través de su espalda sin tocar otro centímetro de su piel. Ella despego y se elevo alto antes de hacer una inmersión repentina en todo el paisaje ondulado, gritando de placer y disfrutando de la sensación de libertad que le dio vuelo.<p>

Su daimonion se torció a lo largo de la tierra de abajo, compartiendo su alegría desinhibida con un sentido de la diversión. Seras sabía que no importa la forma en que actuaba, era tan feliz de estar fuera de Hellsing. No es que no le gustaba su casa era; no, ella amaba a todas las facetas de la casa y las personas en el interior. Pero desde que bebe la sangre y entrar en su plena potencia, Seras había sentido un anhelo insaciable de la libertad; el deseo de que nadie le marcara sus poderes y volar a donde ella quería ir. Quería volar bajo las estrellas, observando los océanos y montañas pasando por encima de ellos, y sentir el viento en su cabello. Es una muy poderosa la emoción sin límites.

Ella se deslizó por encima de la hierba, sus dedos apenas rosaron los bordes de lo largo tallos antes de que ella hizo un giro de 90 grados y voló a través de una nube. La condensación aguda de frío la enfrío al instante por una fracción de segundo y ella suspiró de alivio antes de que las alas se desvanecieran y se de la vuelta para regresar a la tierra en una caída libre. Sus sombras se derramaron alrededor de ella y su daimonion gritó en su oído; Si tuviera un cuerpo Seras sabía que sus brazos se envolverian alrededor de sus hombros, mirando sobre su brazo mientras caían y se preparaba para salvarla en caso de que sobreestime.

Ella no lo hizo, y las alas volvieron como ella hizo una especie de rollo de barril y reanudó un lugar normal en el cielo, volviéndose para mirar a las luces de un pequeño pueblo en el horizonte. Entonces lo oyó, procedente de debajo de ella en los campos oscuros.

-Seras! Se_-_ras!- Mirando hacia abajo, Seras vio la fuente del grito y se formo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Ella cayó al suelo y aterrizó suavemente en el campo, pasto de trigo hasta la cintura balanceándose a su alrededor. Ella se movió hacia un montón de hierba que se balanceaba un poco más inseguro que el resto, su brazo la reformo mientras se movía. Finalmente, ella se acercó lo suficiente para ver a una niña de remolque con cabeza con los ojos amarillos enfermizos haciendo su camino tan rápido como pudo en dirección Seras.

-Sophie!- Seras saludó cuando levantó a la niña en sus brazos, girando alrededor de ella una vez antes de abrazarla.-Estoy tan contenta de haberte encontrado!- ella dijo, y la niña de 5años pasando los 35años se rió en su oído. Ella se apartó y sonrió bruscamente, su pequeño colmillos brillando subdesarrollados y manchados de sangre.

-Me encontré con un conejito- dijo en la explicación antes de moverse con impaciencia.-¿Dónde está?- le preguntó, golpeando en el pecho de Seres en broma con el fin de conseguir que lo deje ir.-Quiero hablar con el capitán!- Seras la dejó, riéndose de nuevo como ella llamo a pipa en el fondo de su mente. -_Capitán, despierta. Hay una niña que quiere verte._

La chica se rió como las sombras de Seras se separaron y el etérea capitán de los gansos salvajes emergió de las oscuras profundidades, con su cigarrillo encendido siempre colgando de entre sus labios. Él gruñó juguetonamente y la niña bailó fuera de su alcance antes de lanzar a sus brazos, sus pequeñas extremidades colgando alrededor de su cuello.

-Mon capitaine!(mi capitán)- Gritó con alegría antes de que comenzara a conversar en francés rápidamente. Seras miraba con una sonrisa suave como Pip perdió la poca energía que tenia con una niña feliz. Ella sabía que él tomó mucho para que él sea capaz de manifestar, incluso en medio de la batalla. Ella lo había utilizado como su respaldo no hace mucho tiempo, y para estar fuera, tan pronto estaria seguro en él agotamiento. Fue el inconveniente de vivir como su familiar, y por mucho que le disgustaba la idea de él que es eternamente cansado se negó alejarse de su lado.

Pero Sophie le amaba, porque era fuerte, guapo y hablaba francés al igual que ella, y él la lleva sobre sus hombros en los días que le daba la gana. Seras no había visto a la niña vampiro en más de diez años, pero Sophie todavía se veía pálida y frágil como siempre.

Se había horrorizado al saber que Milenio habían secuestrados niños inocentes de las calles para utilizarlos en sus fines siniestros. En la infancia del chip FREAK, necesitan realizar muchas pruebas con el fin de ajustar las malas cualidades. Un artificial era algo que los nazis eran cautelosos de hacer a los adultos en esos días, ya que incluso Judios y gitanos podían dominarlos a ellos si se les da la fuerza suficiente.

Así que, ellos agarraron a los niños de las calles, sometiéndolos a numerosas pruebas. Ponían chips de FREAK en ellos, y los que no murieron fueron sometidos a más pruebas. Los chips FREAK necesitan mucho trabajo y los niños fueron liberados a menudo al desierto para morir solo y con miedo.

Sophie había sido uno de esos niños, tomados desde el callejón trasero de la casa de su padres, cruzando por el doctor en un intento de crear un vampiro sintético. El chip no perfeccionado había afectado profundamente su frágil mente. Mientras los vampiros como Helena podrían permanecer en el cuerpo de un niño y crecer en el conocimiento y la experiencia, Sophie sería siendo para siempre una niña de cinco años de edad, no sólo físicamente, sino mentalmente también. El chip había hecho mentalmente desequilibrada; ella no era una amenaza para nadie, sino a sí misma.

Seras no sabía cuántos de esos niños fueron lastimados. Muchos pueden haber muerto a causa de la falta de sangre en la naturaleza, mientras que otros fueron adoptados en un aquelarre como Sophie, que vive con un grupo de otros vampiros en una relación simbiótica con los demás y se esconde de los ojos humanos. Otros todavía pueden haber convertido en una amenaza y fueron abatidos a tiros por las ramas de Hellsing, incluidas únicamente en un informe presentado en la parte trasera de un armario en alguna parte. Fue triste.

-Sophie- dijo de repente, sin querer detenerse en tales pensamientos oscuros. -¿Dónde está Jack? Tengo que hablar con él y Bernie- La chica se detuvo a media frase, torciendo para mirar a Seras con una expresión de desconcierto.

-Jack ... Jack ... ¡Oh!- ella gritó, moviendo los brazos de Pip.-¡Lo sé! ¡Vamos!- Ella grito antes de desaparecer en la hierba. Seras asintió a pipa, que se disipó con un suave suspiro de cansancio y tomó su lugar de nuevo en el fondo de su mente para continuar su sueño interrumpido. Su daimonion se posó en el suelo, a la sombra de tomar la forma de un lobo, ya que limita por delante para mantenerse al día con Sophie y retransmitir su paradero y volver a Seras.

Seras se movió rápidamente a través de la hierba, el calor en su cara. Los pensamientos del demonio la llevaron a la aldea, a un vivero abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. Ella se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada con candado antes de raspar tres veces en la superficie podrida. Un pedazo de madera se deslizó hacia atrás y dos ojos de color burdeos la miró con cautela. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde está Kenneth?- ella dijo en la confusión. Kenneth era por lo general el guardia de la entrada del aquelarre, no importa de dónde emigraran. ¿Pasó algo en los años entre su última visita a la zona de Londres? Era muy posible, pero Seras sintió que su corazón se estrujaba de todos modos. Ella realmente le gusta Kenneth, con su actitud descarada y la forma en que tenía un nuevo color de pelo cada vez que lo veía.

-Depende de quién este preguntando- dijo el varón de ojos borgoña con una mueca de desprecio irritante que sono a través de cada palabra. El viento cambió y Seras empujó el flequillo de los ojos, deseando que ella había pensado decirle a Sophie que esperara en el exterior. A veces ella se olvidó de que los niños nunca tuvieron mucha previsión en la situaciónes.

Ella estaba a punto de romper algo cruel cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar el de ojos Borgoña era en realidad un niño de alrededor de 17años con un pirsin en la nariz y un hueco entre los dientes. Él olió profundamente y Seras se dio cuenta de que había capturado su aroma en el viento. Ella hizo una mueca a este chico ¿era lo suficientemente bueno para su oportunidad ?!ella gruñó internamente, y sintió su daimonion responder con lo que era el equivalente a un gran signo de interrogación mental_._

Sus sombras se movían como su daimonion se precipitó de manera protectora a su lado, y el chico los miró con la chispa de desafío en sus ojos -Hueles bien, ¿Sabes qué? yo te podría dejar entrar ... si tú y yo jugamos un pequeño juego en primer lugar- dijo con valentía. Seras gruñó en respuesta y podía jurar que alguien más lo hizo también, pero el chico sólo se aparto un paso delante, su rostro se arrugó en la ira también.

-Dios, maldita sea, muchacho! Yo te deje solo durante dos minutos y, ¡oh- Un hombre alto, de piel morena con el pelo violeta y ojos amarillos se detuvo en seco y dio un paso a un lado lo más rápido que había bloqueado la puerta.-Es sólo Seras-

-¿Sólo Seras?- Ella bromeó y el rodeo sus ojos en respuesta, dando comienzo a entrar. Ella se volvió hacia el muchacho y le dio una mirada altiva. -Tienes suerte de que no te disparé con plata bendita, muchacho. La próxima vez que desee para aparearse, elije a alguien con un poco más cerca de su propio _altura- _El demonio siseó de acuerdo y se volvió hacia adelante en busca de Jack.

Mientras se movía a través de la tenue vivero, pasando los cuerpos de los dos astillas Freaks y verdaderos vampiros de sangre por igual, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. _¿De dónde había salido? Nunca he sido tan duro con nadie antes. No era más que un niño; probablemente no tiene más de cinco años, si eso!_

_-Estos vampiros nuevos no tienen ningún sentido del honor, y se quejan-_ su daimonion enfurruño. -_Deben encontrar su dama y se quejan. Eso sería dar comienso a él para algunos modales en el cortejo. Tendría que haber dado cuenta de que era un reto de una maniobra inútil. Somos mucho más valioso que los gustos de un incipiente pecoso con piercings en __el cuerpo.-_

_-Lo _sé- Seras respondió con dulzura como se detuvo en el centro del invernadero, rodeado de plantas y vampiros. El aquelarre de Jack era conocido por la adopción de los monstruos que querían mantenerse ocultos, que habían sido convertidos en contra de su voluntad y obligados a una vida de derramamiento de sangre. Como resultado de ello, fue uno de los aquelarres más grandes, y se extiende con los vampiros de todos los ámbitos de la vida.

Ella saludó con la mano a unos pocos que conocía por sus nombres, e ignoró las miradas acaloradas enviados a su manera por muchos de los hombres de la zona. Sin embargo, estos hombres experimentados no se atrevían a desafiarla a ella como el novato en la puerta; ellos sabían que ella estaba muy por encima de sus fuerzas y el estado, y tratando de atraer a su cortejo que sería un esfuerzo inútil.

Ella sólo llamó la atención de un hombre, quien le sonrió desde el otro lado de la habitación. Era una especie de pícaro guapo y tenía claramente muchos años y experiencia en su haber, si sus cicatrices tenían algo que decir al respecto. Él asintió con la cabeza a su modo de saludo y ella sonrió diabólicamente, peinándose el pelo seductoramente y mirando pretenciosa sin siquiera querer. Pero fue todo para el espectáculo, y que el hombre ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de su actitud pomposa.

_-¡Zorra coqueta _Glamurosa!- su daimonion arrulló y se meneó contra los lados de su cabeza, debatiendo sobre si quería tener una oportunidad y conocer el daimonion del otro vampiro. Seras se acerco mas cuando vio al hombre que estaba buscando acercarse, Sophie salto junto a su nido.

Era un hombre joven de unos veinte años, con una gorra de mensajero, de pelo castaño revuelto. Llevaba un overol y una camisa de manga larga blanca, sin zapatos, y ella pudo ver sus ojos siena brillando en la oscuridad mientras se abría camino hacia ella.

-Jack- dio una cálida bienvenida, y su daimonion se olvidó del apuesto extraño y en su lugar saltaba en una especie de frenética loca de la danza con la sombra del hombre. Los brazos de Jack agarro a Seras y le besó en la mejilla, mirando complacido y aliviado.

-Seras Victoria- dijo, su voz sonando felicidad en cada palabra. Si no se le había conocido en toda su etapa como Jack el Destripador, Seras habría apostado su brazo bueno que siempre había sido una especie de amistoso hombre de la calle.-Estoy tan contenta de que estes de vuelta. Me hace feliz verte viva y bien, incluso después de una década-

-Usted realmente debería venir más de una vez cada alguos años, ya sabes. Echo de menos ver a todos- Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza como Jack abrió la boca.

-Ni siquiera lo digas, yo lo dije hace veinte años porque nunca me uniría al aquelarre, y soy fiel a esas palabras- Jack suspiró.

-Honestamente, Victoria, eres tan terca como el propio rey. Usted no debio haberme dicho que es su incipiente;. Yo lo conocí hace tiempo- Seras se encogió de hombros y miró más allá de él.

-Realmente, tengo una pregunta para Bernie. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar privado para charlar?- Jack asintió con la cabeza y la tomó de la mano, llevándola de vuelta por donde había venido. Sophie sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera seguir el visitante rubia algo captó su mirada y ella se quedó mirando la pared, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se metió el pulgar en la boca. Después de un momento mirando lo que parecía plástico liso, ella se encogió de hombros y saltó en busca de la vampiresa que la había adoptado sin un cuidado en el mundo.

-Seras- Bernice se levantó de "su" sofá, una pieza vieja y andrajosa de muebles que, por alguna razón, se había llebado de un lugar a otro con el aquelarre por el tiempo que nadie podía recordar. Sólo Bernice y Jack conocían los detalles de por qué insistían en tener el sofá con ellos, y que ambos habían jurado nunca decirle a otra alma. Seras pensó que pudo haber sido el lugar en que se habían enamorado; su daimonion pensó que podría haber un cuerpo muerto o algunas joyas escondidas en los cojines.

La sombra del demonio de Bernice (y presumiblemente _su_ daemon, aunque Seras nunca estaba segura de que tal cosa no se habla mucho en la sociedad de vampiros) se trasladó hasta la pared y empezaron a jugar a una versión extraña de la etiqueta, mientras Seras se sintio honrada tomar asiento junto a Bernice en el sofá.

Bernie, como la llamaban muchos, era una vampiresa que se había perdido el rastro de su edad hace unos trescientos años. Ella insistió en que no había ninguna carrera real, pero la mayor parte del aquelarre la llamaba filipina si alguien preguntaba por ella. Bernie era la esposa de Jack, y la jefa de la secta matriarcal como resultado. Todo el mundo la escuchaba tal como lo harían con Jack; su palabra era ley. Fue ella que salvó a Seras de ser asesinada por el aquelarre hace más de veinte años. Seras nunca olvidó que le "le debía una".

-¿Cómo estás?- Seras preguntó sinceramente, mirando las ojeras y aspecto envejecido en el rostro de su amiga. La última vez que se vieron, un grupo de vampiros canallas había luchado contra el aquelarre, y finalmente con Hellsing. El ex novato de Bernice había muerto en el fuego cruzado, y aunque ya no es el incipiente de la vampiresa, ella había sentido la pérdida como si hubiera sido su hijo de sangre y huesos.

Seras había entendido entonces que un novato es lo más cercano a una familia que un vampiro tendría, y mientras que algunos vampiros se enamoran y se aparean, tienen sus novatos como los años pasaron, otros simplemente mantienen un estrecho vínculo entre padres e hijos con ellos. De una forma u otra, una pérdida de un Childe, aunque sólo sea un ex Childe, fue un momento de luto, al igual que lo sería para un ser humano a perder a un familiar querido. Se había hecho de extrañar a veces lo que Alucard lo habría hecho si él la había perdido; si él era incluso capaz de afligirse por la pérdida de la vida de otro.

-Estoy bien- dijo Bernie con un suspiro, mirando a otro lado.-Mi corazón duele, pero el tiempo cura todas las heridas, como se suele decir. Yo soy capaz de seguir adelante, pero volver aquí ha sido... difícil- Ella se miró las manos, dobladas modestamente en su regazo.-Debo confesar, a pesar de que perdí su compañía, Jack me inste a permanecer lejos de esta tierra por un tiempo todavía. Tuve que armarme de valor por las heridas reabiertas-

-Yo no voy a decir que entiendo, porque no es así- Seras puso su mano en el hombro de Bernie, frotando suavemente. -Nunca he tenido un incipiente, pero he perdido familia antes. De alguna manera, estoy seguro que no es lo mismo- La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-Es lo mismo, y sin embargo no es así- dijo ella con desdén. -Pero yo sabía que tu sabes cuándo habíamos regresado, y he estado a la espera de su visita- Ella sonrió y miró a Seras. -¿Por qué no viniste antes?-

-Bueno, es mi ...- Seras miró al techo, donde la luna todavía era visible a través del plástico. –Ciclo- susurró tímidamente. Jack miró con una sonrisa satisfecha desde su lugar cerca de la puerta, mirando hacia fuera a los vampiros que estaban acercarse de la cámara interior del invernadero y saludando de lejos.

-Escuché lo que le pasó a mi portero en el entrenamiento- dijo en tono burlón. -Él fue puesto en su lugar- Bernie levantó una ceja y Seras no pudo evitar resoplido indignada, su daimonion revoloteando de nuevo a su lado por el apoyo de un momento.

-Debí haberle dicho que debe encontrar a su dama- citó las palabras de su demonio y sintió su acuerdo rotundo resonando en su mente. Jack se rió de nuevo, quitándose la gorra y rascarse el pelo enmarañado. Seras trató de no arrugar la nariz, odiaba el aire general de atracción sobre el aquelarre, y sabía que ellos no tienen la oportunidad de bañarse todos los días como lo hacía ella.

-Ella ya sabe, estoy segura. Hace calor de nuevo entre los vampiros ahora. ¿Quién fue el vacuno que intentó desafiar al incipiente del Rey en el noviazgo?- Bernie rió entre dientes, una mano sobre su boca. Seras olfateó y se encogió de hombros con un brazo antes de girar de nuevo a la mujer sentada a su lado en el sofá.

-Bernie, el baño de hielo ya no funciona- dijo ella, tratando de mantener el zumbido de su voz. -Se está haciendo muy difícil, estoy sudando incluso ahora- declaró, limpiándose la frente con una mano. -¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Bueno... no estoy segu- Seras- Bernie miró a Jack, quien se encogió de hombros y compadeciéndose de Seras.

-A mí me recuerdo los días de cortejo- dijo enfáticamente. -Después de que Bernie me desafió, y comenzó el calor. Era una tortura- Él le dirigió una mirada de dolor. -Lo siento por ti, realmente lo hago- Seras asintió, aceptando su compasión, y salió de la habitación para dar a las mujeres un poco de intimidad, sin duda incómodo al recordar su propia juventud apasionada.

-Seras, no estás rejuveneciendo- Bernie comenzó lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de disgustar a la rubia. -Creo que tal vez tu cuerpo te está diciendo que ya es hora de hacer una elección- Ella miró por la puerta abierta a los vampiros deambulando alrededor. Unos niños corrían delante de la puerta, tratando de disolverse lo suficiente para ir a través de él. Uno de ellos no lo hacen plenamente y bonked la nariz, el roce al coro de risas de sus amigos. algunos de sangre verdadera luchaban entre sí, sus dæmons que toman la forma de lobos y rodando en el polvo entre sí. Un FREAK astillado pasó y se detuvo a ver el espectáculo y animar un vampiro antes de continuar su camino.

-Estoy segura que hay, algunos partidos para elegir por ahí. Usted debe tratar de buscar uno. no tienes que elegir uno de inmediato, ya sabes- Ella sonrió con picardía. -Coquetea alrededor, consigue un par de rivales, y luego tienes que hacer el resto antes de que pueda comenzar el cortejo real- Se aclaró la garganta, mirando avergonzada. -Estoy seguro de que tu ... tu _demonio_ te ha enseñado acerca de cómo funciona- Ella susurró la palabra como si fuera una maldición.

Los vampiros no suelen abordar el tema de los demonios con los demás. No fue prohibido o inculto al hablar de ellos, pero lo hacia una conversación entre ser educada y descortés. A Seras no le habían dicho esto, pero lo sabia por instinto.

Un demonio era su compañero personal, nacido de su propia alma. Nadie más que usted mismo podría entenderlo. Oh, usted puede preguntar a su demonio por los demás, y que probablemente le decia, pero era casi de mala educación preguntar a los vampiros de ello. Además, los demonios sólo se unían como engranajes siendo uno solo, cuando los vampiros se apareaban, y eso era algo más íntimo que podría ser explicado por las palabras. Así todo, era mejor simplemente bordear el tema por completo.

-Sí, estoy consciente de ello- dijo Seras, sonriendo para mostrar que ella no se sintió ofendida. Bernie se relajó y asintió con la cabeza mientras sus sombras se alejaron de ella y volvió a la pared. -Pero, soy así, creo, quiero decir, eh...- Seras no estaba segura de cómo explicar a Bernie que su daimonion pensó que su _maestro_ se sentía atraído por ella.-Creo que podría ser difícil para los rivales para ganar, si una determinada persona se involucra- ella finalmente espetó.

-Chica de Policía- La oscura voz resonó en el espacio y Seras se sobresalto. Bernie no reaccionó así, pero sus ojos se abrieron y Jack estaba allí en el momento, sintiendo la ansiedad repentina de su compañera. -Suficiente charla-

-¡Maestro!- Seras se levantó del sofá y se alejó su demonio saltando de la pared para convertirse en un gato montés y envolverse alrededor de sus piernas en una forma que se movió entre 2D y 3D a un ritmo alarmante.-¿Me seguiste!?- ella gritó con rabia mientras observaba Alucard materializarse de la pared. Sus mejillas se volvieron de color rojo oscuro cuando ella se dio cuenta que debe haber sido espiada. -¿Estabas escuchándonos?!-

Jack y Bernie, antiguos y poderosos en su propio derecho, fingió no darse cuenta la importante falta de etiqueta y ambos vampiros entraron en una profunda reverencia, Bernie tomo el borde de la falda haciendo una reverencia. Alucard les echó un vistazo antes de inclinarse y agarrando el brazo de Seras, torciéndolo haciéndola gritar. Le permitió un grito de dolor, antes que aprete los dientes.

-Perdóneme, Jack. Me encantaría ponerme al día en sus aventuras, pero mi incipiente y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que tratar antes de permitir que se vaya tras algo tan lamentable como los varones en esa habitación- Él se disipó, llevándose a la fuerza a Seras con él, y los líderes del aquelarre vieron con impotencia cómo los dos miembros de la realeza se desvanecieron.

-Maldita sea- murmuró Jack, rascándose la cabeza como un insecto se arrastraba debajo de su sombrero. -Espero que la pobre chica no lo haga enojar-

-Ella lo hará- dijo Bernie, aunque su voz vaciló un poco. -Yo no sabía que él estaba de vuelta, ¿tu lo sabias?- Ella se giro y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su compañero, temblando mientras el poder residual del antiguo vampiro desaparecía lentamente. Se frotó sus hombros, mirando el lugar donde habían desaparecido.

-No, ni puta idea-

* * *

><p>-Déjame ir!- Alucard finalmente soltó a su incipiente que se tambaleó hacia atrás, casi cayéndose. Él la había alejado del vivero, del pueblo, de vuelta a las colinas rodantes sin fin, que salpicaban el paisaje. Él la vio recuperar el equilibrio y salto lejos de él, sus movimientos cautelosos mientras se mantenía fuera de su alcance. -¿Qué demonios?!- espetó ella, con rabia en sus ojos.<p>

-Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo- él replicó, entrecerrando los ojos mientras tomaba su forma. Al parecer, la chica policía tenía una racha rebelde. -¿Puedo preguntar por qué estabas ahí? claramente no perteneces a sus filas- añadió.

-Porque son mis amigos!- ella gritó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Él se burló y se inclinó más cerca del suelo, claramente a la ofensiva. -Yo no necesito tu permiso para salir. Me lo dio Sir Integra- Ella sabiamente dejó el "porque sus palabras superan a las tuyas" en silencio.

-Ya veo- ronroneó con saña. -Y fue allí, teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad vaga que podrías encontrar un compañero ¿tal vez?- Ella se estremeció y él sonrió. -Ah, así que eso es lo que era-

-Usted no sabe nada- mirando a otro lado. -Si quiero ir a buscar yo misma un compañero, lo haré. No necesito la ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera el aquelarre- Ella era exteriormente tranquila, pero su daimonion prácticamente se pego a sus piernas, que estaba envuelto con tanta fuerza a su alrededor. Podía sentir su desafío, pero también el leve temblor de miedo que viene de su mente.

-Ah, sí?- Inclinó la cabeza, dejando que sus gafas se deslizaran para examinarla por encima del borde. -¿Y crees que uno de esos míseros enclenques de allí es _adecuado_ para usted? ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito con el objetivo de humillarme, o ha sido por despechada, ya por ser tan misericordiosa?-

Ella se quedó sin aliento y sus ojos derramaron algunas lágrimas, herida por sus palabras. Él no había querido decir eso, pero de pie bajo su mirada acosadora, de repente se sintió incómoda. Sus sombras se movían por sus piernas y se enredo alrededor de su cuerpo de manera protectora, y ella se abrazó a sí misma, retrocediendo un paso.

_-Eres un _idiota, _ya sabes-_ su dæmon espeto, moviendose alrededor de sus pies, enojado por la actitud insolente de su anfitrión, indiferente hacia la pequeña rubia. -_¿Por qué tienes que decir cosas que sabes que la harán llorar?-_

Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de responder antes de que él fue sorprendido con la guardia baja por un golpe certero en la mandíbula. Voló hacia atrás y aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe, la cabeza agrietándose, ya que se estrelló contra la tierra dura. Él siseó de dolor y se tocó la mandíbula rota con la punta de los dedos, sintiendo como sanó en sí de nuevo sin problemas. Su daimonion tambien tomado por sorpresa como él saltó y enroscarse alrededor de su sección media como sombras, protegiendo instintivamente sus principales órganos.

Por encima de él, Seras lanzó con furia apenas contenida mientras lo veía que sanava, con los ojos brillando casi negro en su ira. Sus sombras se azotaron sobre su cuerpo, su brazo completamente disuelto y su cabello en movimiento por su propio viento. Parecía verdaderamente temible.

-Tú, hijo_ de _puta!- aulló, pisoteando el suelo en pura frustración. -Nunca me han dejado plantada en mi vida, y yo…yo no tengo que escucharte ¿sabe qué Maestro_? _Voy a regresar allí mismo_, _voy a encontrar un compañero, y no hay absolutamente nada que puedas decir al respecto_!-_

Luego de superar el asombro de que nadie, y mucho menos un vampiro sirviente, se atrevería a hablar con él de esa manera. Alucard se levantó de la tierra, el polvo caía de su ropa como sus propias sombras comenzaron a retorcerse espantosamente en ira. Su pelo se alargó y engranado con las sombras, y por una vez su daimonion se quedó en silencio fuera del asunto, echando humo por encima de su total falta de decoro. Extendió la mano y ella trató de retroceder lejos de él, pero él era mucho más rápido y la agarró del brazo, torciendo detrás de ella mientras él la arrastraba hacia él.

-Vas a someterte a mi voluntad! Y si digo que no vas a elegir un compañero de esas excusas patéticas, te inclinaras ante mí, y te someterás- gritó, cada palabra en un gruñido ronco sosteniéndola. Ella goleó en su agarre, sus narices en una pulgada de distancia, mientras esperaba a que ella le obedezca y se volviera sumisa. Cuando ella no lo hizo, su último control sobre la paciencia voló por la ventana y él casi gritó en la cara. -Yo soy tu Maestro!-

-Bueno, tal vez es hora de que eso cambie!- gritó de nuevo con la misma fuerza, empujando a sí misma sobre las puntas de sus pies para que coincida con su altura. Su agarre se apretó más, las uñas se clabaron su carne tierna. Ella no gritó, pero sus ojos se apartaron a un lado antes de que ella le devolviera la mirada con insolencia.

-Tal vez- estuvo de acuerdo, recuperando la calma. Él la soltó de repente y ella no tropezar en esta ocasión, pero vio sus sombras frotando su brazo detrás de la espalda, y sabía que incluso si ella no gritaba que le había hecho daño. Ella encontró su mirada, sus ojos revoloteando de un ojo al otro antes de que ella frunciera el ceño y giró sobre sus pies.

-Voy a volver- anunció, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Él frunció el ceño por un momento antes de que su daimonion le insistio a la acción, tratando de recuperar cierta apariencia de la dominación que él había sostenido antes. Esta fue la razón porque nunca había aceptado un reto antes con el fin de aparearse; hacerlo significaría doblar a la voluntad de otro, y nunca voluntariamente ponerse en una situación de este tipo, aunque sea por un corto período de tiempo.

-No lo harás- argumentó, agarrándola de nuevo. Ella estaba lista para él esta vez, se lejo fuera de su alcance, manteniendo la espalda lejos de él, ya que comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella. Seras lo miró a la defensiva y prudente, mientras que él era poderoso y opresivo. Sin embargo, parece ser que los dos estaban en un punto muerto, incapaz de reaccionar el uno al otro y no está seguro de _cómo _reaccionar ante la situación en su conjunto_._

-Usted no me puede detenerme!- gritó de repente, el se detubo a la izquierda. El se abalanzo y ella casi lo dejo, saltando fuera de sus brazos. Él cogió el tobillo y ambos se fueron a estrellarse contra el suelo. Seras se puso de pie en primer lugar, su mente volviéndose presa del pánico mientras se preguntaba si realmente iba a perseguirla y castigarla por ser tan rebelde. Su daimonion no parece importarle, sólo interesada en proteger a Seras de las garras de su amo. Sus sombras se deslizaron fuera de sus manos enguantadas, empujando sus sombras a medida que sus pies atrapados esperan en la tierra polvorienta del campo. -Tienes razón! voy a encontrar a alguien que pase la eternidad conmigo, y apuesto a que esta en ese invernadero ahora mismo!-

-¡Idiota!- él respondió, disipando y reformándose frente a ella, obligándola a detenerse y girarla para evitar su escape. Él la enjaulo en sus movimientos más rápido que pudo y mantenerla en una extraña especie de danza por la libertad. -Esos hombres no podrán protegerte o protegerse así mismo como un vampiro apropiado lo haría!-

-Ah, ¿quieres decir como tú_?- _ella se burló, manteniéndose lejos de su alcance. Su daimonion era un lobo de nuevo, que se extiende a lo largo de la tierra plana y gruñendo a sus sombras, y su pelo erizándose. -Yo lo siento Maestro, pero no todos los vampiros puedo ser como tú. Además, usted no podrá protegerme a mí, de todos modos!-

-Niña tonta! Tengo la riqueza de la talla de la que nunca has visto!- gritó con incredulidad, preguntándose donde incluso había conseguido tal noción. Ella se aparto un mechón del pelo y se burló.

-¿Qué importa? Nunca te importe, y que nunca lo harás!-

-Nunca dije eso!- ladró, con las manos en puños como exasperación quemando por sus venas. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué no podría ser que los vampiros podían cambiar independientemente de su sexo? Entonces él habría hecho un vampiro, y todo esto se podría haber evitado. Pero no, ni siquiera el diablo tuvo que escatimar, y obligarlo a crear las hembras de su especie… Hembras desconcertantes volubles misericordiosas!

Sin embargo, sus palabras hicieron su parada en sus pistas, sus sombras se cayeron en plano y los ojos muy abiertos. Ella abrió la boca por un momento antes de encontrar su voz.

"-Q…qué?- Él parpadeó ante ella, antes que su daimonion le dio un codazo con inquietud y él entendió. La forma en que lo había dicho, lo había hecho sonar como que acababa de admitir a hacer algo tan tonto como el cuidado de ella! Pero eso era infundado no por idiota... Pero no importa lo que él expresó en su mente, él no era capaz de pronunciar las palabras de sus labios. Su demonio se resolvió con suficiencia en su mente, viendo la reacción de Seras.

-No agás esa lectura- finalmente se quejó. -Ustedes las mujeres son todas iguales- Ella siguió mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión insondable. Parecía que ella estaba luchando internamente. Él la vio mordiéndose el dedo índice y olió el aroma de la sangre, su cuerpo reacciona instintivamente al olor. Ella lamió su dedo distraídamente antes de sonreír, con los ojos mirando hacia él debajo de sus pestañas.

-¿Quieres probar?- preguntó ella, casi en broma. -Tiene la misma oportunidad que el resto de ellos, ya sabes- Su mente en blanco, los hombros ligeramente caídos. ¿Ella lo estaba _desafiando? _Sabía que debía dejarla que despegue; después de todo, ella era sólo un siervo débil vampiro. Él era el más poderoso Nosferatu en el mundo. "Por más de una oportunidad" Había destruir cualquier competencia en su camino sin un segundo vistazo. Pero él no quiso, porque no quiso aceptar tal reto de una niña enclenque.

_-Así que ella te está desafiando ¿y prefieres entregarla a otro?-_ Su demonio reflexionó.- _Interesante, Y tú la llamas enclenque-._ Alucard apretó los dientes, colmillos se frotaron juntos como lo consideraba. Él no permitiría que otro hombre ponga sus manos sobre Seras, pero él no quiso aceptar un reto tan estúpido. Sin embargo, se negaba y luego se enojó cuando ella siguió adelante, su orgullo y honestidad estarían en juego. -_Maldito si lo haces, maldito si no lo _haces- su demonio se burló. -_La historia de su vida, ¿no?-_

* * *

><p><em>¿De verdad sólo lo desafío? Debo ser <em>mental! Seras tragó saliva mientras miraba a su amo. Ella no había tenido la intención realmente en desafiarlo, se le había escapado en medio de su ira y la confusión (con un empuje saludable de su demonio). Ahora, le tocaba a él aceptar o rechazar su desafío. Si aceptaba, estaría luchando con otros machos compitiendo por el gran premio: Seras, ella misma. Pero Seras dudaba de que él aceptara. Ella era débil en sus ojos, y él no se inclinaba tan bajo como para tomar un vampiro siervo como su consorte de toda la vida.

_-No sea tan apresurada-_ su demonio ronroneó en emoción a medida que observaba la escena se realizaba. -_Parece que está _considerando- Seras miró para ver que el demonio estaba en lo cierto. Alucard estaba de pie inmóvil, bloqueado mirando hacia abajo en sus botas. Podía ver sus ojos que están en blanco, y ella sabía que él debe estar consultando a su demonio sobre el tema. Se preguntó brevemente si el demonio le estaba diciendo que aceptara, o que la rechace. Ella apartó la mirada, preguntándose cuánto tiempo le llevaría pensarlo. Ella quería estar de vuelta en el aquelarre antes del amanecer, para encontrar algunos hombres que no le importaría pasar la eternidad con ella. Los desafíos serían eliminar a los indignos, y al final sólo los más fuertes, más audaces, los varones más inteligentes que querían cortejarla. Al final, aria su elección entre los sobrevivientes a los que ella quería más.

-No me atrevería a aceptar el desafío de un novato- dijo al fin. Ella lo miró para ver lo evidente en su mirada, una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos. Ella frunció el ceño, sin saber qué hacer. En realidad no era un "no", o por lo menos, sus instintos le decían que no era un rechazo correcto. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a reaccionar? Ella no tenía conque recurrir, y en silencio se dirigió a su demonio para un consejo.

_-Creo…creo que debes beber su sangre _ahora- dijo el demonio vacilando, con voz pensativa -_Tenías razón _antes.; _ya es hora de que te independices y seas un vampiro libre. No tiene ninguna necesidad de un maestro. Puedes sobrevivir por tu cuenta, una vez que elijas un esposo adecuado para protegerte-_

Seras tragó saliva, la boca se le seca ante la idea de beber la sangre de su amo. Ella le había negado antes, décadas atrás, cuando ella era todavía muy joven. Ella había sentido la necesidad de mantener su vínculo con él. Incluso ahora, la idea de perder la conexión mental que compartían la hacía sentirse solitaria y melancólica.

_-Él se siente de la misma manera. Pero es el momento de _actuar- dijo su demonio en un tono reconfortante, pero firme. Seras frunció el ceño y se lamió los labios, preguntándose si debería escuchar a la criatura en su mente. Ella suspiró y sabía en su corazón que sería lo mejor. Al igual que ella, el sabía que mantener el vínculo se beneficiarían de ella en ese entonces, ahora sabía que mantenerla sólo causaría problemas. Mientras que son padre e hija, el siempre se sentiría una posesivo sobre ella. Debía ser roto, de lo contrario los machos que compiten no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Ella lo miró, la captura de su mirada y su propia endurecimiento en lo que esperaba fue una mirada audaz con confianza. Ella respiró profundamente, y exhalo lentamente mientras ella anunció su decisión a él.

-Quiero beber tu sangre ahora, y ser libre-

Gracias por leer

plis rewis

saludos


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 El cansancio de la independencia**

Se quedaron en silencio. Seras estaba completamente inmóvil, su expresión una de máxima seriedad. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si Alucard estaba respirando. Ella deseaba que su sombrero no estaba lanzando su rostro en la sombra; que era difícil saber lo que estaba pensando. Sin embargo, ella sabía que si lo veía, sería la misma máscara inexpresiva que siempre llevaba durante tiempos difíciles emocionales que se vio obligado hacerlo parte de el.

Pasó los minutos y todavía no se movía, ella se aclaró la garganta conscientemente, dando un paso hacia él custodiado. Movió la cabeza hasta ponerla en su punto de mira. La luz de la luna, sobre ellos, ilumino sus gafas de sol, en círculos brillantes rodeados por la oscuridad.

-Bueno ...- empezó, sintiendo la brisa en su rostro. -Será mejor si usted coopera- Ella realmente esperaba no tener algún tipo de lucha, y tomar su sangre a la fuerza. No estaba segura de que quería su libertad lo suficiente para hacer frente a ese tipo de alboroto. En un movimiento ligero sintió el arma de Sir Integra, que le dio, guardado en lado de su muslo y ella resistió el impulso de mirar hacia abajo. Se había olvidado sobre el arma.

Rápidamente sacudido su mente, ideando un plan. Si trataba de atacarla o evitar que tome su independencia, ella le dispararia en algún lugar ... una arteria, tal vez. Tiene que sangrar lo suficiente antes de que él sane; seguramente, _seguramente_ no habría suficiente sangre de una arteria principal que podía beber y ser libre sin tener que rasgar con sus colmillos en una lucha. Por no hablar de la ayuda adicional de la balas poderosas contra los vampiro, o no, siempre se tomó más tiempo para sanar con la plata bendita.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, no te lo negare- Las palabras tomaron a Seras por sorpresa; estaba segura de que iba al menos protestar. Sin embargo, el estaba ... allí de pie, mirándola. Ella se movió nerviosamente, esperando algún tipo de un aura maléfica o maldición llena de odio que veniera de él, pero no pasó nada. Se quedó paralizada, ya que nunca ha estado en una situación como esta antes. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿No estaba enojado con ella? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

_-Sólo tienes que ir y hacerlo-_ su demonio se quejó. -_No puedes esperar una rabieta cuando dices cosas como estas. Después de todo, el te ofreció primero y lo rechazaste, el esta tan voluble como tu. Y él nunca va a querer que nadie piense de esa manera sobre él, incluso si lo siente en su interior-_

**_"_****_¿Lo_** siente en su interior?" Seras penso vacilante, mirándolo de reojo como el enfoque de su mente se volvió más hacia su demonio, que sonaba tan seguro como siempre, a pesar de sus propias dudas. El demonio zumbaba en sus pensamientos y ella sintió lo que habría sido un encogimiento de hombros mental.

_-No se. No puedo ver el interior de su mente. Pero creo que él puede; de lo contrario ¿por qué iba a tener en cuenta durante mucho tiempo antes de contestar?-_ Seras suspiró y dejo de lado ese pensamiento. Ya lo había dicho, no hay vuelta atrás. Ella se acerco cerrando la distancia entre ellos, sintiendo más como una mujer condenada que se dirigió a la horca en lugar de un siervo en dirección a la libertad. No quería pensar en lo que sucedería después; si él aceptaría su reto o no. Era demasiado aterrador para considerarlo, y lo más probable es que saliera corriendo si seguía pensando en ello.

_"__Tengo miedo"_ le susurró a su demonio, aunque susurrando en su propia mente era innecesario.

_-En _realidad,_ yo también-_ el demonio le respondí en el mismo tono muy bajo. -_Es bastante fascinante-_ Seras tragó saliva mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para ver el detalle en la tela de su camisa, y el diseño delgado de los puntos de sutura en sus botas. Ella no estaba segura de lo que haría una vez que estuviera allí, pero el tiempo fue creciendo y ella espera que él no viera el terror en sus ojos mientras trataba de prepararse para lo que iba a suceder.

* * *

><p>La vio caminar lentamente hacia él, sus ojos fijos en su rostro mientras ella dio un paso a la vez. Se preguntó si ella estaba deliberadamente tratando de atrasar el momento, aunque altamente dudaba. Su rostro estaba tranquilo y sereno, pero cuando sus ojos se iluminaron a la luz por un breve momento en que vio el temor en sus ojos de color carmesí.<p>

Su demonio estaba haciendo un golpecito de danza mental alrededor de su mente, y por primera vez deseaba que su corazón pudiera latir para que aliviara el dolor en su torso. Estaba nervioso y molesto, algo tan cerca del miedo, se sentía desagradable, si no hubiera estado centrando en cosas más importantes. Él no moraba en el pensamiento su demonio que acababa de reaccionar a la mezcla de emociones que fueron goteando a través de su vínculo de la mente de su incipiente.

Ella se fue acercó, el la vio mirando su cuerpo, su camisa, botas, y luego de vuelta a su cara. Ella respiraba con dificultad, con los ojos clavados en los suyos aunque no estaba seguro de si podía verlos detrás de sus gafas. Finalmente llegó al punto en que las puntas de sus botas se tocaron y se detuvo, agarro sus hombros como su respiración se enganchó. Se dio cuenta de que en algún lugar en el camino, había dejado de respirar por completo, aunque la idea no le molestó. Había estado tratando de evitar respirar su aroma toda la noche, no era como que necesitaba para inhalar el aire para sus pulmones, de todos modos es algo inútiles.

Ella inclino la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo y fue sorprendido de nuevo de lo _pequeña_ que era. Por alguna extraña razón, mantuvo olvidado ese hecho; muy probablemente debido a su personalidad y una vos potente la hacían parecer más grande. Pero ella era pequeña y frágil, o al menos físicamente parecía de esa manera. Él podría romper su cuello con una mano, las veces que él había agarrado su cuello fue para hacer un punto, y estaba muy sorprendido de que aun no lo había hecho.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por dos manos en su cara, desconcertado como ella deslizó sus gafas. Quería preguntarle lo que estaba haciendo, pero algo en él no podía dejar de permanecer en silencio y mirar a su demonio que casi temblaba, en su mente, con la ansiedad sobre lo que haría a continuación. Él no habría sido capaz de adivinar; ella era una criatura tan fascinante, siempre tomándolo por sorpresa con sus acciones y emociones.

Parecía estudiarlos de cerca, sus dedos recorrieron por los marcos hechos a la medida. Ella los miró, finalmente se los puso. Ellos envolvieron su rostro que le hacían parecer aún más pequeña, y se quedó mirando cómo se le alteró visiblemente, echando la estructura facial en una nueva luz. Su ceño fruncido y ella levantó la vista hacia la luna, con el ceño fruncido también.

-Son más útiles en la luz del sol- explicó, sin saber por qué sentía la necesidad de explicar sus acciones. Él sabía que ella estaba viendo el mundo oscurecido, la luna emitía una profunda sombra por los lentes. Después de todo, ellos fueron recubiertos con la misma composición que las gafas protectoras de sol.

Por la noche, no hacía nada, excepto que todo sea un poco más oscuro; si un ser humano fuera a mirar a través de ellos, sería incapaz de ver, pero un vampiro vería. Pero a la luz del día, las lentes son muy beneficioso, protegen sus ojos sensibles. Habían sido hechas para él específicamente por la familia Hellsing, como una manera de ir en misiones diurnas sin ser comprometido. Se había encariñado a ellos, incluso si se les diera a él por las personas que habían aplastado su imperio y robado su libertad. Además, él no era un idiota; él sabía reconocer algo bueno cuando lo veia.

-Puedo ver eso- respondió Seras, sonando casi normal. Pero hubo una ligera tensión en su voz y sabía que ella estaba estancada. Finalmente ella tomó las gafas y las metió en el bolsillo exterior de su abrigo. Seras levantó la vista y vio su mirada inquisitiva. -Odio no ver tus ojos, sobre todo en momentos como este. Me pone nerviosa- afirmó.

Él no respondió, pero podía decir que ella no estaba esperando. Seras inclinó la cabeza, abriendo su boca ligeramente mientras miraba a su cuello, que estaba al nivel de sus ojos. Ella frunció el ceño aún más y lo siguiente que sabía que estaba tirando la corbata a fuera y rellenándose en su mano. Ella miró con un ojo más técnico en el cuello antes de trabajar en los botones superiores de su camisa próximos, trabajando con claridad en su mente cómo iba a morderle.

Permaneció inmóvil como ella se rebusco con los botones, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras su brazo seguía pasando de una forma de la mano de un surtido de sombras salvajes. Estaba demasiada nerviosa para mantener su enfoque en su brazo, y se notaba.

Finalmente se las arregló para conseguir los primeros tres botones y liberando su cuello. El aire de la noche le golpeó la clavícula y él se puso tenso, no utilizado a la sensación. Ella le dedicó una rápida mirada cuando sintió que sus músculos bobina debajo de sus dedos y sus uñas en su brazo mientras agarró sus hombros. Ella se inclinó... se puso de puntillas... y volvió a bajar antes de intentar otro ángulo. Finalmente ella gruñó en voz baja y tiró de él.

-Usted tendrá que inclinarse hacia abajo- ella le informó secamente. -No puedo llegar a donde tengo que morder- Él amablemente se inclinó ligeramente a la cintura, a su nivel de los ojos con los de ella. Él se tomó el tiempo para meter la corbata en el bolsillo junto a las gafas, y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. Una parte de él deseaba que ella acabara de una vez, pero su daimonion seguía zumbando en su mente por alguna extraña razón.

Seras asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso más cerca, doblando la cabeza hacia su cuello. Ella flotó por un momento y la oyó tragar saliva, el sonido apagado. -Aquí va- susurró ella, y su respiración se colaba a través de la piel recién expuesta. Él sintió que su mente más aguda de lo que había alguna vez antes, tal vez era porque sabía que en un momento ella no se conectara a él nunca más. "_Voy a tratar de evitar hacerle _daño" ella pensó, y él tenía apenas un momento para pensar en registrar en su mente antes de que ella lo mordiera.

Era un bocado limpio, sus colmillos atravesaron con firmeza a través de su piel y el músculo para llegar a la vena. Su mano se apretó en el brazo dolorosamente, que el otro había disuelto desde hace mucho tiempo en la sombra. Ella lo sostuvo aún cuando empezó a beber, ahogo un poco como la sangre llenó su boca más rápido de lo que podía tragar.

Esperó a que el placer lo abrume para quemar a través de sus nervios, pero no llego. En lugar de ello, su cuerpo se entumeció como un calmante abrumador, una sensación de euforia y una ola apacible de paz. Con él llegó una sensación de ardor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo y se centro en el lugar donde su corazón debería estar latiendo con intensos rollos de una emoción extranjera a través de todo su ser. Eran corrientes lentas y profundas de algo que nunca había experimentado antes, y fue impactante y pasional. Se sentía _bien._

Estaba seguro de que él nunca había sentido algo así antes en su vida; pero al mismo tiempo, algo dentro de su alma clamaba por lo familiaridad de ella, diciéndole que él había conocido otra cosa que el odio y la agonía tortuosa. Venía de un lugar muy, muy en su pasado, pero no tenía nada en el valor de los recuerdos de sus siglos para relacionarlo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y sus piernas temblaban, por lo que es difícil de mantener de pie. Se desplomó contra ella, dejando que le sostenga el peso de su peso como temblaba bajo el ataque de los sentimientos extraños. Sabía que su cuerpo debería haber empezado a enfriarse mientras bebía la no-vida de él, pero las sensaciones abrasadoras lo mantuvieron cálido y acogedor de adentro hacia afuera. Él no podía entender; había sido mordido antes por las hembras, pero esto nunca había sucedido antes. ¿Fue algo que sólo los creadores y los nacientes se sentían, algo que facilitó la transición de la servidumbre a no unido?

Al igual que un dolor de cabeza que golpea a sí misma de la existencia, su vínculo también se desintegró. Con cada trago que pasaba, escuchando de su garganta, podía sentir cada vez menos de su mente. Su demonio se retorcía contra los lados de su mente, ronroneando profundamente en las sensaciones que sentía. A diferencia de él, el demonio no parecía ser molestado por la extrañeza, la ... anormalidad de la situación. Extrañamente, él se sentó a gusto más de lo que pensaba que sería.

Finalmente lo soltó con un grito ahogado, dejandolo ir y se agacho de rodillas. Cayó hacia atrás, ya no sostenido por su cuerpo. Aterrizó en el suelo, sintiendo la herida en su garganta cerrándose lentamente, debilitado por la falta de sangre. Su estómago se retorció del hambre, otro indicio de que ella había tomado mucho de él. Alucard se echó hacia atrás y miró al cielo, la emoción de trabajar a su manera de salir de su sistema y dejándolo con el vacío normal. Por alguna razón, en el momento en que desapareció lo quería de vuelta, sin embargo, momentáneamente.

Su demonio se estabilizo y volvió en sí mismo, sentándose y poniendo una mano en su garganta para revisar la herida. Él con los dedos firmes sintió la sangre penetrar en su guante, y sus sombras en movimiento para beberlo, dejándolo blanco como antes. Su piel sano de nuevo y él se abotonó la camisa, sacando la corbata de su bolsillo y atándolo como expertos antes de acomodar su abrigo sobre los hombros.

Seras se había arrodillado, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su estómago mientras se inclinaba sobre sus rodillas jadeando. Él no la miró hasta que ella comenzó a gritar, con los ojos cerrados y la cara retorciéndose en agonía. Él la miró, sabiendo el dolor que tuvo que pasar. Siempre fue tan difícil, la primera vez, cuando se efectuaron los cambios finales a su cuerpo. Si alguna vez hubo alguna duda de que ella no era humano, esta es una prueba.

Sus sombras se tensaron y luego se volvieron salvajes como su voz se quebró, se acurrucó sobre sí misma. Su demonio se deslizó por el suelo, acercándose a ella, pero no la toco. Él sisero y las sombras retrocedieron, pero todavía sentía su necesidad de consolar a la joven. "_Repugnante, criatura comprensible"_, gruñó para sus adentros, pero el demonio ni siquiera se inmutó.

Hubo un crujido húmedo y observó con interés mientras su sombra se convertía en los huesos, los músculos que tiran de su camino tensando sobre el marco antes de los tendónes y la piel se formara en la parte superior. Unas sombras bordearon alrededor para formar las uñas y las líneas fueron grabados en la palma de la mano, que respondió los mandamientos de su cuerpo por primera vez en treinta años y se cerró en un puño. Los músculos de su espalda se enrollo, su cuerpo fue sacudido con espasmos que sus nervios fueron destruidos y hechos de nuevos otra vez, y finalmente terminó. Ella comenzó a calmarse, atragantándose, llorisqueando y meciéndose.

-Es todo, Seras- dijo, su voz sonando ronca. Ella levantó la vista, sus ojos carmesí brillantes de lágrimas oscuras. -Deja de lloriquear. Todo el mundo pasa por esto; no eres la única que tiene extremidades que vuelven a crecer durante su transformación final-

-¿Transformación?- murmuró, haciendo una mueca mientras se inclinaba en posición vertical y se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas, como un cervatillo recién nacido. Se secó los ojos antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que su brazo estaba de vuelta. Ella lo miró, todo el dolor aparentemente olvidado como flexionó, moviendo los dedos. Luego se llevó ambas manos a los oídos, gritando en estado de alarma. -¿Qué es eso?!-

Alucard ladeó la cabeza para escuchar, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había oído.

-Es Londres- se burló. -No es como que nunca lo has escuchado antes- Seras hizo una mueca.

-Es tan ruidoso_, _sin embargo_- _Ella llevo una mano a la oreja de inmediato como la alarma de un coche de alguien chillo en la noche. -¡Ay!-

-Te vas acostumbrar- murmuró, quitándole las manos de sus oídos. -Necesitas dormir, ahora. Cuando despiertes tu cuerpo se han ajustado a los sonidos más fuertes, los olores intensificados, las luces más brillantes ...- A pesar de que ya no era su maestro, el instinto todavía le advirtió mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella, hasta que tuviera un buen día de descanso. Ella era muy vulnerable en este momento, esta abrumada con sus nuevos sentidos mejorados. Si ella había pensado que su sentido de la vista y el oído eran buenos antes, entonces ella se llevaría una sorpresa muy grande.

-Pero tengo que volver- protestó ella, girando en sus brazos. Él negó con la cabeza y ella se dejó caer contra él, haciendo una mueca por la luz de la luna. -Ni siquiera puedo ver. Es tan brillante, es más brillante que la luz del sol-

-No, sólo necesitas dormir- repitió. -Ir a buscar a sus hombres mañana por la noche. Es hora de ir a casa, ahora- proclamó. Ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, y él apretó su agarre en ella mientras ellos gradualmente se alejaban.

* * *

><p>Sin pasar por los vestíbulos y pasillos, él les reformó en sus alcobas. Sus cosas estaban sin tocar, aunque la puerta abierta significaba que en algún momento de la noche, alguien había entrado y limpiado. Ignoró el cubo de sangre fría en su mesita de noche, y se dirigió lentamente a su ataúd.<p>

Seras suspiró y se tambaleó en su camino hacia el ataúd, casi cayendo antes de que se agarre de la tapa y correrla. Sentada en la parte superior, se agachó y trató, aun con la mano temblorosa, de desatar los cordones de sus botas. El vio cómo sus dedos se deslizan cuando trataba de agarrar los cordones delgados, y se preguntaba si debía intervenir, cuando los cogió y hábilmente lo desató. Su nuevo brazo parecía ser un poco torpe en ella, y él sabía que ella se estaba acostumbrando a la falta de sombras que había estado utilizando como un miembro provisional en las últimas décadas.

Seras puso sus zapatos a un lado, se quitó los guantes y las medias antes de que el se baya, todavía vestida con su uniforme. Alucard vaciló sólo un segundo o dos antes de volver a salir, seguro de que ella le obedecería y dormiría. En función de su resistencia, ella probablemente dormira todo el día y como máximo la mitad de la noche siguiente antes de despertar con la sensación normal.

-Alucard- El nombre sonaba extraño, viniendo de sus labios. Miró de nuevo a verla sentada levemente, mirándolo por el cansancio escrito en su rostro. Esperó y ella se recostó con una rabieta, su brazo colgando por el lateral. -Buenas noches- Estaba seguro de que iba a decir algo más, pero ella permaneció en silencio.

-Buenos días- respondió en voz baja antes de volver a salir. Ella no lo detuvo y caminó unos pasos antes de darse cuenta de que había tomado más de lo que había necesitado. Él mismo estaba muy cansado. Él gimió en voz baja y se disipó, la reforma en su silla. Su comida estaba esperando y se sirvió un vaso de sangre, bebiendo y dos más antes de aflojarse. Se dejó caer en la silla, acurrucándose para un largo descanso.

También él dormiría. Entonces mañana, él se levantaria y explicaria lo que había sucedido a su ama. Seguramente como un compañero de sexo femenino, que podía hablar un poco de razón en Seras donde él no podía. Ahora que ella era una vampiresa completa, habría un nuevo conjunto de normas y reglamentos que ella tendría que seguir, o que estaría a merced de Hellsing.

El sol se elevó sobre el horizonte y la luz pálida iluminaba los diseños remolinados de polvo en sus cámaras. Él los observó felizmente, bebiendo su quinta copa de vino. Cuando estaba vacío, lo puso boca abajo a un lado y escuchó la extraña calma, casi desconocido en su mente. No estaba seguro de qué pensar de él, más de lo que estaba seguro acerca de la extraña familiaridad, todavía no sabía qué sensación había corrido por sus venas mientras lo drenaba.

_"__Me pregunto qué era _eso" pensó, hacia el exterior en silencio. Su demonio se agitó en silencio en su mente, se encrespo alrededor del pensamiento y de la dispersión de la misma.

_-No te preocupes por _eso- fue la respuesta. -_Si te dijera lo que era, no sería feliz. Y lo que necesita es dormir; se infeliz y desconcertado, no es algo que necesitas saber en este momento-_ Sonaba maternal, como si estuviera pensando en él, cantando una canción de cuna antes de ir a dormir en sí. En el pensamiento, el demonio se rió entre dientes y tarareó una melodía que él había pensado que había olvidado hace muchos años. Escuchó la melodía cayendo en la cabeza y llenando el espacio en el que una vez fue la mente de una mujer policía.

Se quedó dormido, todavía cansado por la pérdida de sangre, sus dedos tocando a cabo un ritmo antiguo hasta que su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho y su cuerpo ya no se movió.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 Dia de evaluacion**

Seras despertó sobresaltada, le dolía el estómago. Ella curvó sus rodillas para arriba, metiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y arrugando su rostro como el temblor sacudió su cuerpo. "_Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!"_ Ella negó con la cabeza, lastimándose al toser. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor? ¿Fue calambres?. El aire la estaba presionando sobre ella. Iba a morir; iba a ser aplastada por la presión del aire!

La sensación de los espasmos en su vientre aliviaron un poco, y ella se froto de nuevo las mejillas ardiendo febrilmente.

En su mente, ella estaba en su antigua casa, mirando con interés a las imágenes de sangre salpicadas en las paredes. Sus padres yacían muertos en la habitación, pero la visión horripilante no le molesto tanto como tendría si esto no fuera un sueño. Además, ella había visto mucho peor en sus años como un vampiro. En cambio, se sentía un deseo fugaz que esas imágenes todavía existían en alguna parte, y que ella sería capaz de encontrar una manera de llegar a ellos. Tal vez Sir Integra sabría.

En cuanto al armario, ella sabía que había un espejo junto a la puerta. Haciendo caso omiso de los cadáveres maltrecho de su madre. Ella abrió la puerta y sonrió con gravedad a su reflejo en el espejo. Su demonio la imitó y planteo su pregunta.

-¿Crees que todavía existan esas fotos?- preguntó, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba mal. La Seras en el espejo copio sus palabras en silencio, y luego se puso de pie y esperó, con el rostro perplejo. Su corazón cayó en su intestino y ella preguntó de nuevo, sintiendo el aumento de pánico en su mente -¿Qué?- No había ningún Damon! Fue sólo un reflejo real!

Seras retrocedió, casi vomitando en su disgusto. Ahora se dio cuenta de por qué nunca le gustaba ver a los seres humanos que miraran en el espejo. Esta abominación_; _este vacío, sin alma doble! Esto estaba mal_,_ es tan terrible, terriblemente mal_. _Su reflexión debería haber reído y burlado, los ojos brillando en la alegría, ya que habló con la voz de Seras, pero de alguna manera no era su voz al mismo tiempo; el timbre correcto, pero en diferentes tonos, con diferentes imposiciones. Esta era una criatura pálida, retorcida, que vio ante ella; no tenía alma, nada que hacerse querer a ella. ¿Dónde estaba su propia y verdadera compañera, la otra mitad de su alma que era ella, y sin embargo no lo era?

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Ella se perdió; no tenía idea de a dónde ir. Estaba sola_. _De repente se dio la vuelta y echó a correr a partir de esta pesadilla horrible_. _Ella salió por la puerta principal y cayó en un incendio, chillando de miedo y dolor antes de pararse en medio de las llamas, el círculo torneado. Es Londres, el Londres de sus pesadillas, donde los nazis ganaron y no quedaba nadie con vida, excepto por ella. Pero los nazis no estaban aquí ahora; sólo era ella, sin su Damon, triste y asustada.

Las llamas lamían su cuerpo, estaba demasiado caliente, pero ella era un vampiro y tan rápido como su cuerpo se quemaba se curaba frenéticamente a sí mismo. Era como lo que ella siempre había oído del infierno, sentada en la capilla del orfanato durante la Misa y aburrida de su ingenio. Tan pronto como ella pensó que el director del orfanato estaba allí, mirando hacia abajo desde su púlpito donde había predicado todos los domingos. El magistrado y la Madre Superiora también estaban allí, mirando hacia abajo a su torvamente, aunque para ser honestos los ojos de la mujer mostraba compacion retenida por su difícil situación.

-¡Culpable, Pecadora!- el director proclamó, apuntando con su grueso, carnoso dedo en ella. -Los que mienten, asesinan y dejan que los vampiros coman sus almas arderán en el lago de fuego!-

-Tengo mi alma!- protestó débilmente, aunque sin su demonio deslizándose por sus piernas confortablemente se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo una gran parte de ella. -Yo no soy mala!-

-Y habrá llantos y el crujir de dientes- el magistrado respondió con valentía, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Pero nadie escucha el llanto de un pecador que sabía lo que se estaba haciendo-

-Voy a orar por ti- añadió la madre superiora.

-Si serán Idiotas!- Seras gritó enojada. Nunca la escucharon; no en ese entonces, y no ahora! -Olvídense de eso, y ayúdenme a salir de este fuego!- Todos ellos negaron con la cabeza, chasqueando y mirándola con lástima mientras citando versos más sobre lagos de fuego y pecadores que no escuchaban a Dios. -Yo estoy diciendo la verdad! Yo no he dado mi alma a un vampiro!- ella pisó el pie y gritó, frustrada.

Las llamas se elevaron y ella gritaba como las caras que asoman de los tres quedaron engullidos y se fundieron, los globos oculares se cayeron y rebotaron por el suelo, los cráneos restantes detrás se reían, dientes flojos castañeando. Ella retrocedió y su espalda se quemó; tropezó hacia adelante ciegamente y su cabello se incendió. Dio una bofetada en las llamas para alejarlas de ella, el hedor le quemaba la piel y el cabello llenando el aire.

Ella entro en pánico, tratando de mantener físicamente las llamas lejos de su cuerpo, y su mano chocó con algo duro, a pesar de que no había nada más que aire. Ella gritó y acunó sus dedos, el sueño se inclino y la caída fue fuera de foco, dejándola suspendida en un vacío de color naranja, rojo y negro.

* * *

><p>Se despertó con un grito esta vez, después de haber golpeado con la mano el lado de su ataúd mientras se agitaba en su estado de sueño de pánico. Sus dedos rotos se reacomodaron a sí mismos y su rostro se sobrecalento, su cuerpo empapado de sudor y el cerebro le quemaba vivo. Ella abrió su tapa del ataúd arcadas, ya que el aire frío del sótano la golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos y que podía hacer algo más que rodar fuera de su ataúd y tratar de ponerse de pie. Se puso a sí misma sobre el borde de la bañera y estaba cubierto de hielo, sorprendiendo a su sistema y la congelación de sus músculos. Ella no trató de respirar, en cambio cada parte de ella centrada en mover lo menos posible, mientras su carne asada se enfríaba.<p>

Seras podría haber permanecido allí durante minutos, horas o incluso días. Pero, finalmente, ella era capaz de pensar con cordura y lentamente se trasladó hasta romper la superficie del hielo, que no había tenido tiempo suficiente para derretirse en el agua todavía. Ella miró con ojos legañosos por la habitación, preguntándose qué era diferente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su demonio todavía no había aparecido, y ella sintió el mismo terror desgarrador que tenía en su sueño.

¿Cómo se llama a un demonio? No podía sentirlo en su mente, y no tenía título que hablar, que no sea "mi Damon". Pero en el instante en que ella pensaba, estaba allí en su mente y fuera de ella, descansando en el borde brillante de porcelana de la tina. Seras sentía la más abrumadora sensación de alivio, su canto del corazón. Ella no estaba sola, después de todo.

-¿Dónde puedo ir?- le preguntó grandiosamente, pero no se burlo de su huésped durante mucho tiempo. "-Nunca te dejaré- prometió fielmente. Zarcillos oscuros bordeando alrededor de la tina para acariciar su piel moteada. Seras sentía miedo y sabía que era una cosa muy real, el horrible pensamiento de que algo o alguien podría arrancar su otra mitad, y tendría que vagar por el mundo sin su alma_. _Cada vampiro tenía paranoia, incluso si era completamente infundado.

Sí, hubo algunos ritos demoníacos que podría separar el alma en pedazos, pero los mortales no podrían sobrevivir. Seras y su demonio estarían juntos hasta que ella respire su último aliento. Después de eso, ¿quién sabe? ¿iban a seguir juntas en la otra vida, para nunca separarse? Se fusionarían el demonio con ella y por fin ser un verdadero ser, completa? Demonios y vampiros especulaban sobre el mismo tema, pero los únicos que sabían eran los que ya habían abandonado el mundo, y no tenía forma de comunicarse con los vivos.

-Soñé que te habías ido- Seras admitió. -Sólo había un verdadero reflejo en el espejo- El demonio, que había saltado desde el baño al espejo y estaba sentada y su uniforme completamente seco, se estremeció.

-Eso es repugnante- dijo, junto con una serie de palabrotas que murmuró. -¿No te hace sentir lastima por aquellos pobres que no tienen un démonos?- Seras asintió en silencio. Durante el tiempo que ella había conocido a su Damon, había sentido compasión por los seres humanos y otras criaturas sobrenaturales que no tenían uno.

Es cierto que su demonio era vano, presuntuosa y una pervertida subida de tono. Pero con eso vino el placer de conocerse a sí misma de una manera que nadie más podía. Ella no le dijo a los seres humanos sobre su Damon, a pesar de que sabía que sus sombras a veces tenía una mente propia. ¿Cómo iba a explicar la inmensa alegría de estar con compañeros de su propia alma a alguien que nunca había hablado con ellos? Las palabras no fueron suficientes.

-Me siento extraña- le dijo a su Damon, que asintió con simpatía. -Creo que me quede demasiado caliente en mi ataúd. Por lo general me despierto antes de que eso suceda-

-Esta es una circunstancia especial. Tenias que descansar. Su cerebro fue re cableado cuando dormías- Le sonrió. -Es como estar de vuelta en el interior del útero. Tenías que estar inconsciente para que tu cuerpo y la sangre pudieran trabajar juntos. Ahora sos una verdadera Nosferatu- proclamó con broche de oro, imitando a su amo.

_"__El ex_ maestro" se corrigió con un suspiro. Ya no tenía un reclamo posesivo con ella; ni más ni menos que cualquier vampiro masculino en el mundo. Sintió una sensación de paz, así como la curiosidad y preocupación. ¿El no la quería ahora porque su control posesivo sobre ella se había ido? ¿Era eso lo único malo con él, o realmente la deseaba sexualmente? ¿Él realmente posee la lujuria y afectos hacia ella? Seras expresó los pensamientos en voz alta y su demonio tarareó pensativo, tocando el espejo, mientras pensó.

-No sé- dijo finalmente. -No puedes negar que el se sentía atraído hacia ti, porque en ese momento percibí a su demonio profundamente- Seras lo miró, viendo la incertidumbre inusitada en sus ojos otra vez. -Pero ... si el vínculo amo-sirviente estaba conduciendo sus acciones, entonces no hay razón para que él acepte tu desafío, si él no quiere. Otros pueden y se sentirán atraídos por ti, pero decide no aceptar por razones de su propia cuenta. Él no sería diferente que el resto-

-¿No Te…te importa si aceptara?- preguntó ella, casi con timidez. El demonio pensó, jugueteando en el marco del espejo.

-Es fuerte, guapo, poderoso...- Se dijo en voz baja. -Su demonio es de primera clase. Yo lo deseaba a él, cuando vino aquí el otro día. Yo todavía lo deseo- confesó. -Me pregunto si él todavía se siente de la misma manera; ¿sería más fuerte?- se veían a lo lejos, los labios fruncidos.

-¿Cómo podríamos averiguarlo?- Seras tuvo que preguntar dos veces más antes de que sacudió sus pensamientos y la miró de nuevo.-¿Está conducíendo a la distracción?- bromeó, y el demonio resoplo con altivez.

-Debemos ser las que le conduzca a la distracción, no al revés- gruñó. -En cuanto a saber…hmm, pudiéramos ir hacia él, supongo. Si sigue siendo una buena química, lo sabré-

-Estoy nerviosa ¿Qué le digo?- Seras se hundió en la bañera, toda, desde la nariz hacia abajo, sumergiéndose en el hielo. Ella sintió que sus mejillas en llamas, y sabía que era de su rubor y no del calor. Había probado su sangre tan bueno! Todavía recordaba que, incluso si hubiera estado en el dolor después. Ella había querido beber hasta la última gota, si no le hubiera hecho daño. La sensación de sus músculos se tensaron y luego volvió agacharse debajo de sus brazos, la forma en que se había apoyado en ella como si no pudiera soportar su propio peso, y el gemido reprimido que había soltado en su camino hasta la garganta, ella sintió todo como si todavía estuviera sucediendo.

Se había excitado más de lo que pensó que sería, o debería_. _Una parte de ella se preocupaba por el estigma de ser una relación sentimental con alguien que había sido la cosa más cercana que tenía a un profesor o un padre en mucho tiempo. Pero ella sabía que no era desconocido para los vampiros que se aparearan con sus antiguos novatos, y no estaba mal visto en la comunidad vampírica en lo más mínimo. El vínculo entre el maestro y siervo vampiro se manifestó de diferentes maneras, dependiendo de las personalidades y las conexiones de las dos personas. Podría llegar a ser cualquier cosa, desde una relación amistosa distante a un abrasador, apasionado relación que se sentía más como si fueran almas gemelas.

Cuando Seras descubrió por primera vez esto, hace más de veinte años, cuando tuvo su primer encuentro con la sociedad vampírica grande en general, había sido sorprendida y confundida. Ella había pensado mucho sobre su propia relación con su amo, que había estado desaparecido durante tanto tiempo. ¿Cuál de ellos había sido? Ella sólo lo había conocido por un puñado de meses antes del bombardeo de Londres. Ella se había preguntado que pensamientos tendría Alucard acerca de su conexión.

Y ahora, ella estaba dando cuenta de que tenían el potencial para ser algo más amoroso. El pensamiento la asusto ¿Quién era ella? sino un diminuta oficial de policía de Inglaterra. Él era un poderoso príncipe caído, que había ganado las guerras, había sembrado el terror y el derramamiento de sangre en todo su reino! ¿Quién era ella para considerar, incluso que puede ser el que la domara? Eso fue material de novela romántica cursi, la vida no es así de real!. Su demonio se rió de sus pensamientos.

-No se lo puede domar, eso es seguro!- dijo, antes de darle un mirada más seria y astuta. -Pero podrías amarlo. Eso no es difícil de hacer-

-¿Qué tiene que ver el amor con esto?- Seras argumentó. El demonio silbó unos compases de la canción de Tina Turner y ella frunció el ceño ante la despreocupación evidente a la luz de una situación tan extrema. Esta era la eternidad que estaba pensando! Una vez que elija a un compañero, no había vuelta atrás!

-El amor- el demonio ronroneó, -puede superar todas las barreras. Así dicen- Seras rodeo los ojos, la criatura en el espejo frunciendo el ceño y sobrio ante ella. -Estoy hablando completamente en serio. Creo que podrias amarlo. Y él podría amarte a ti también, un día-

-Lo dudo mucho- Seras se burló, hundiéndose más en los cubos de fusión y quitándose su uniforme. Si no hubiera sido trabajado a través del sudor y la suciedad de rodar por el suelo la noche anterior, el baño de hielo lo hizo. Ella hizo una mueca; pobres Meadows. Tendría que encontrar alguna manera de limpiar eso también.

Como si fuera una señal, el anciano mayordomo entró con su cena. Se detuvo ante la visión de su uniforme casi en ruinas, pero no dijo nada y en su lugar hizo una reverencia mientras él la presentó con el cubo. Seras sonrió y lo saludó, su demonio ronroneo felizmente en el espejo en el pensamiento del alimento. A Seras le simpatizaba Meadows; ella lo había conocido durante una misión a Sudáfrica, sobre un vampiro que controlaba toda una ciudad y dejando a la gente aterrorizada.

El vampiro, un barón de alto rango de Austria, había puesto una buena pelea y ella había estado disgustada por el zoológico autentico de necrófagos que tenía en el patio de su mansión. El rechazaba la idea de hacer un vampiro, por lo que violaba las vírgenes antes de beber su sangre; no importaba si hubieran sido hombres o mujeres, o incluso un niño o un adulto. Ella había llorado mientras ponía fin a los gemidos diminutos de su miseria.

Sólo tenía un siervo llamado Meadows. El pobre hombre había sido secuestrado de su familia cuando era un niño pequeño y obligado a servir al amo de la casa de ... de muchas maneras. Cuando Seras lo conoció, él tenía unos cincuenta años y completamente impotente. Él había pasado toda su vida a sus servicios, y no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer ahora que su opresor era nada más que cenizas esparcidas. Seras había sido estupefacta cuando el hombre de piel oscura se había arrodillado sobre una rodilla y se proclama en su rica y poderosa voz que iba a servirle a ella.

"-Estoy en deuda con usted, mi bella dama-" él había dicho, casi postrado en el suelo. "-Te seguiré y serviré a su comando-" Seras había llamado a Sir Integra, y después de feroces negociaciones con la gente del pueblo, la ramificación sudafricana de Hellsing, y Seras insistió a Sir Integra en la acción que el vaya con ella a Inglaterra. Él sirve en la casa Hellsing como partidario, a pesar de que tuvo que acostumbrarse al hecho de que él recibió un salario todos los meses y beneficios.

-Mi uniforme está en ruinas-ella dijo a Meadows tristemente. -Tiene manchas de suciedad y se rasgo en una pelea- El anciano cogió el uniforme en sus manos, dándole la vuelta y digitación de los agujeros. Entonces él asintió con la cabeza, un ligero ceño fruncido, estropeando sus características.

-Sí, parece que usted puso una buena pelea- él estuvo de acuerdo. -¿Conociste a un enemigo durante su paseo ayer por la noche?- Parecía preocupado y ella negó con la cabeza, dispersando su preocupación.

-No, yo sólo estaba...- hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo explicarlo. Estaba segura de que Alucard no se suponía que debía estar fuera de la casa la noche anterior. Él no tenía permiso de Sir Integra. Ella no quería que Meadows baya a decirle que Alucard había escapado de la mancion, y dado una paliza. -Estaba combatiendo con un viejo mentor- dijo finalmente. Eso no era una mentira, en realidad no.

Meadows la miró extrañamente, y ella luchó para evitar el rubor bajo su mirada escrutadora. Él sabía que ella no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero fiel a su naturaleza, no insistió en el asunto más a fondo. En su lugar, tomó lo que quedaba de su uniforme en sus manos y bien doblado la falda en ruinas, poniendo a un lado.

-Estos pueden ser salvables- le dijo, blandiendo sus medias. Ella asintió con la cabeza y los puso a un lado para mirar adelante. -Sir Integra quería que le recuerde que esta noche es la de evaluación- dijo conversacional, poniendo en orden su habitación mientras se sumergía en el baño. Seras frunció el ceño. Se había olvidado que es la noche de evaluación, ¿lo era? Deben de estar esperándola a que se presentara en el campo de entrenamiento para ayudar a sus tropas en esta noche.

-Sí, gracias Meadows. Estaré allí tan pronto como me vista- le prometió con un aire de alegría forzada. -Por favor, dígale a Sir Integra que espere por mí- El anciano asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, dejando el cubo con los paquetes de sangre detrás. Seras comenzó rápidamente a comer, tiene mucha hambre. Meadows le había dado A- hoy; que dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. No era su favorito, pero fue suficiente salado que la despertó e inundó sus venas con energía. Terminó cada paquete y quedo nada más que el derretimiento del hielo en un cubo de metal.

-Eso es raro- murmuró.-Usualmente no soy tan hambrienta- Su demonio rió.

-_Bueno_, _tuviste un mal día, y además, sus poderes han crecido…- _ella hizo una pausa_, _buscando la palabra correcta_ -de manera exponencial- _Seras frunció el ceño, habiendo notado también. Se sentía normal, pero, al mismo tiempo no lo era. Algo burbujea debajo de su piel, y ella frunció el ceño, retorciéndose con la extraña sensación. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo acercarse a él.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó al demonio, rascandose la piel ligeramente como si sus uñas podrían liberar el poder debajo de su carne. Ella hizo una pausa, mirando a su brazo recién formado, y el demonio habló.

-Imagina que no hay un interruptor en el interior de tu cerebro- Seras trató de imaginar un interruptor de luz, fue lo primero que le vino a la mente y se fue junto con él. -Por encima del interruptor hay una esfera. En primer lugar, dar la vuelta el interruptor, y luego gire el dial. No literalmente, por supuesto. Es más fácil imaginar hasta que te acostumbres a controlar el flujo de energía a través de tu cuerpo-

Seras hizo lo que dijo el demonio, movio de un tirón el "interruptor" en su cerebro. Inmediatamente sus poderes aumentaron, y el mundo era de repente demasiado brillante, demasiado fuerte, con demasiada información. Su piel ha registrado la temperatura exacta del hielo, Londres era un grito salvaje en el fondo de su mente, y ella olía a cada ser humano en la mansión, el sabor de la sangre y olor de sus pieleles, sus latidos del corazón de un millón de latidos rápidos en sus oídos.

Giro el "dial" hacia abajo, ahora darse cuenta de por qué estaría allí. Londres se desvaneció a un murmullo que burbujeaba, los latidos del corazón se desvanecieron, pero todavía podía oír mucho mejor que antes. Su piel no era tan sensible, ella abrió los ojos y no fue cegada por la luz fluorescente en su habitación, y el olor se desvaneció de nuevo hasta que lo único que sintió fue el almizcle de una multitud de seres humanos. Se humedeció los labios y saboreó el aire, dándose cuenta con deleite que, incluso si ella no quería sentir _todo_ a la vez, podía afinar fácilmente en un sentido o en el otro, o incluso dos o tres a la vez.

-Esto es...increíble!- jadeó feliz, jugando con sus nuevos poderes. Su demonio se sentó con aire de suficiencia en el espejo, la miraba con diversión mientras ella descubría los límites de sus propias capacidades y ajustaba sus poderes sensoriales hasta que estuvo cómoda con la cantidad de información que fluye a través de su cuerpo. Sus sombras saltaban sobre el suelo en su deleite, acurrucándose las paredes y el borde de la bañera.

-Debemos seguir adelante- dijo después que Seras se había sentado en la bañera el tiempo suficiente de que el hielo se derritió completamente, inconsciente del tiempo mientras exploraba su potencial recién descubierto. -Sir Integra te estará esperando a nosotros para que ella pueda darse prisa con las evaluaciones y volver a sus tareas habituales-

-Tienes razón!- Seras saltó de la bañera, sus sombras la cubrían para secarla, mientras buscaba alrededor de otro uniforme. Encontró uno viejo en el armario y lo agarro, usando sus poderes para teñirlo de rojo y negro. Echando un vistazo en el espejo, ella hizo una mueca en su pelo. Ella no había tenido tiempo para lavarlo desde la noche anterior, y ahora le colgaba mechones, larguiruchos planas alrededor de su rostro. Su demonio se encogió de hombros y ella chasqueó los dedos, corriendo de vuelta buscando alrededor en los cajones.

Ella reapareció triunfalmente con un moño de pelo y hábilmente corrió el flequillo cortos a través de él, haciendo una cola de caballo lindo. Ayudó un poco, y por lo menos movió el pelo de la cara. El demonio apretó su peinado reflejado y Seras sintió un fantasma tirando de su propio pelo y lo copió. Luego agarró su cañón de confianza de la esquina y salió corriendo de la habitación, lanzando sobre su hombro. El demonio rebotó por delante a lo largo de las paredes, procesando información acerca de quién era dónde y qué estaba pasando en la mansión.

-Deprisa, deprisa- instó a medida que corría, haciendo de su sombra "adecuado" con el fin de estirar sus piernas antes de cambiar a un guepardo y carrer por delante. -Vas a llegar tarde!- Seras aumentó obedientemente su ritmo, esquivando alrededor los soldados y agitando sin decir nada en respuesta a sus saludos. Cuando ella se acercó a ellos, escuchó sus latidos del corazón de nuevo y olía a los diferentes niveles de fragancia que algunos de ellos tenían, después del afeitado y con el sudor de su propio olor único. Fue una distracción, pero se encontró con alegría que ella podía empujar a la parte posterior de su mente, se hiso algo más que una forma de ruido blanco mientras corría por las puertas y en la noche, en dirección a la esquina a la arena de formación.

Ella sintió la adrenalina en el viento, proveniente de los soldados ansiosos. Ella olía la hierba y el bosque más allá de las paredes de la mansión, y el hedor de Londres: Servicios de alcantarillado, escape de los automóviles, la comida, y los cuerpos calientes. Tirando todo de lejos, ella se perfeccionó en el campo de formación y se aclaró la mente mientras se acercaba a Sir Integra.

-Siento llegar tarde, señor!- dijo ella con un saludo. -Tuve que terminar mi baño- Sir Integra asintió a sabiendas, con el pelo brillante en la luz de la luna pálida. Seras captó el olor de champú y algo indefinible que todas las personas de edad avanzada olían.

-Estás perdonada, Capitana Victoria. Pero apresúrese los hombres la están esperando por usted en el inicio de la arena- Con una inclinación de cabeza se giro y corrió hacia la parte posterior de la arena, donde su tropa la están esperando su capitana al lado de la puerta de acero sólido que abriría a dejarlos entrar y permanecer cerrado, hasta que se rindan o completaran el laberinto.

Integra subió la plataforma que se situó por encima de la arena lentamente, haciendo una mueca cuando sus labios se agrietaron y su llamada artritis. Finalmente llegó a la cima, pensando a sí misma que realmente necesita instalar ascensores en la casa y fuera de ella. Otros soldados estaban a lo largo de la plataforma en varios niveles, dispuestos a ver cómo Seras y su equipo lo harían dentro de la arena. La plataforma dio a cualquiera que se interpusiera en él una visión completa de todo el laberinto, cada habitación y cada pasillo debajo de ellos.

Ella levantó la mano y le indicó al controlador de seres peligrosos de pie cerca. -Liberar los Ghouls ahora- dijo ella, y el hombre asintió con la cabeza y apretó el botón que permitiría a los Ghouls salir, que habían sido salvados de varias misiones para este propósito exacto, en la arena. Seras y sus hombres estaban en plena forma; muñecos de peluche a cabo ningún desafío para ellos. Para su evaluación, Ghouls eran lo más parecido a las misiones de la vida real que Sir Integra se atrevido a tener en la mano.

Alucard se acercó a su lado, y ella lo miró brevemente antes de continuar los preparativos. Observó el laberinto, capturo el aroma de sangre podrida y pútrido de extremidades, de los Demonios, ya que gemían y gruñían, lentamente moviéndose más y más en el laberinto. Él pudo ver que algunos de ellos estaban armados, algunos tenían bombas adheridas a sus cuerpos, y la mayoría viajaban en grupo de seis o siete.

Su demonio, para la discreción había decidido quedarse en una sombra 2-D en la plataforma, tomó la forma de un gato y avanzó con curiosidad hasta el borde de la plataforma, mirando hacia abajo también. Había oído que el equipo de Seras tenía su evaluación de hoy; los otros soldados habían estado hablando acerca de ir a verlo. Todo el mundo sabía que Seras entrenaba a sus hombres para ser el mejor, y sus evaluaciones eran los más interesantes para ver.

No sabía por qué estaba aún interesada en Seras. Ella había tomado su libertad, y técnicamente se podría lavar las manos de ella y ser como compañeros amables, como otros vampiros lo hicieron. Pero él quería volver a verla, en acción. Hacía tiempo que no tenían una misión juntos. Se preguntó cómo iba a usar sus nuevos poderes en la arena.

Su demonio sentía otras cosas por la niña, todavía. En su mente, él sintió que la criatura quería ver al Damon de ella, y se preguntó por qué. Ella ya no estaba en su mente, no tenían vínculo, y no tenía ningún derecho a ella nunca más. Pero de todos modos, era como una adicción. Miraba ella una vez más, y luego eso fue todo. No más, no importa lo mucho que su demonio quería. Él estaba en control de su propia alma, no del césped que emocional que se arrastraba alrededor de la plataforma por primera vez como un gato, pero ahora como un lobo. Inclinó la cabeza, viendo que la sombra huela a su maestro desinteresadamente antes de retroseder de nuevo sobre sus patas traseras y rascándose la oreja.

_-Me pregunto si va a empezar _pronto- pensó en su mente. Dio un leve encogimiento de hombros, sin molestarse en decir "no sé". Se aserco de nuevo hacia él, acurrucándose alrededor de sus botas de manera protectora, ya que daba (así, seguía siendo una sombra, pero él pensó que estaba mirando) sobre el campo. -_Estoy emocionado. sabes ¿nosotros no la hemos visto en una misión desde antes de que luchamos con los nazis?-_

¿Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo? Pensó de nuevo, contando las semanas y luego se dio cuenta de que el demonio estaba en lo cierto. No la había visto en absoluto en una misión desde que se había convertido en un verdadero vampiro. Le sorprendió que iba a ver su lucha por primera vez, no como un siervo vampiro lloróna, sino como un verdadero Nosferatu. Él se vio sacudido por sus pensamientos como Sir Integra comenzó a hablar. Las orejas del lobo sombra animaron, escuchando con atención a la voz de la mujer de edad avanzada, ya que fue transmitido a través de la arena con la ayuda de un micrófono integrado en el panel de control que se ajusta a la plataforma.

-Muy bien, Tropa #80!- dijo en un tono autoritario. -Estás a punto de comenzar sus evaluaciones semestrales. No necesito recordarles que hay Ghouls, y han sido puestos en libertad en este laberinto, así que hay un peligro muy real para todos ustedes. Si ustedes son mordido por un Ghoul , recuerden que hay un botón de alerta médica en sus cinturones de suministro para tal propósito. ¡No dude en pulsar ese botón, cada segundo cuenta en una emergencia médica! ¿Entienden?- Un ruidoso coro de "Sí señor!" llegó desde el otro lado de la arena, y oyó la voz de Seras mezclada con los tonos masculinos. El lobo-sombra se puso de pie, los oídos pincharon ya que olió en la dirección de las voces.

_-Siéntate- _gruñó a su_ demonio, _irritado_. _El lobo descansaba sobre sus patas traseras antes de acostarse, la cola golpeando perezosamente, aunque sus orejas se quedaron, parados, atentos.

-También voy a advertirle de que hay bombas en Ghouls, en las paredes, e incluso en el suelo. Tenemos personal médico que esta presente, pero por el amor de Dios, no se lastimen a si mismos- continuó Sir Integra. -Yo no tengo que decirles que Seras Victoria es su líder, y que no sólo se evaluará que despejen el laberinto con eficacia, sino también en su tiempo de reacción y su trabajo en equipo. Buena suerte, soldados- Con eso, se presiona un botón en el panel de control y la puerta de acero se levantó con un ruido ensordecedor. Los pelos de punta, tanto en Alucard y el lobo-sombra crecieron y él frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz. Sir Integra sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro exasperado.

-Meadows, esa puerta necesita ser engrasado- proclamó, y el mayordomo asintió con la cabeza desde donde estaba cerca de las escaleras, mezclándose con los hombres a medida que se inclinaron sobre la barandilla y observaban el laberinto de la primera señal de la tropa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el sonido de los disparos, y luego una bomba que estalla, hace que se entusiasmen y se empujaran unos a otros con la respiración contenida, haciendo apuestas sobre lo que podría suceder.

Entonces Alucard los vio doblar la esquina y entrar en sus vicion. Seras los guiaba, ella vestía un uniforme rojo y negro con el pelo recogido con un moño. Observó con atención mientras su demonio se extendía a lo largo de las paredes como un sabueso, oliendo a lo largo de las paredes y el suelo con las bombas. Entonces, el cambio en las sombras sin forma, que bailó de nuevo y Seras hizo la señal con la mano para seguir adelante. Ghouls doblaron la esquina y comenzaron a disparar contra el equipo de la misma manera, que ella transmite sus órdenes. En la lista, una fila de hombres cayó sobre una rodilla y se los envió de manera eficiente.

Avanzaron con rapidez, pero Seras movió la cabeza hacia la plataforma para una fracción de un instante y él sabía que ella se había dado cuenta que estaba allí, observando. Sintió sorpresa de su demonio y miró hacia abajo para ver un furtivo, sombra zorro venir a saludarlos, se deslizo hacia arriba por el poste de madera más cercano antes de derramarse en la plataforma. Se rodearon el uno al otro, acariciándose y manoseándose, antes que la zorra se frotó bajo el hocico del lobo y luego saltó de nuevo a lado Seras , deteniéndose para proteger a un hombre que casi había sido arrancado la pierna con una mina oculta.

Sintió una oleada de euforia recoriendo por la espalda y se quedó tieso como un palo. Nadie se dio cuenta, excepto el demonio, quien corrió hacia el borde de la plataforma y se sentó, moviendo la cola frenéticamente.- _¿Qué fue eso?-_ preguntó, Y el lobo lo miró brevemente antes de volver su atención a la arena, como dos bombas estallaron a la vez, los hombres gritaron a continuación.

_-Quería saber por qué estábamos _aquí- respondió distraídamente, se centró en la carnicería que se operó en el laberinto como Seras empujó un Ghoul bomba revestido en una banda de sus compañeros, el tesoro con la explosión de un sonido violento y partes sangrientas, descompuestos volaron en todas partes.

_-¿Y qué le has dicho?-_ Le preguntó al demonio, que había respondido claramente a la pregunta sin consultarle. Demonios conversaron entre sí y, a veces incluso tocándose cuando los vampiros eran íntimos y amables. Incluso había visto a démonos tocándose cuando los vampiros se consolaban unos a otros, incluso si eran extranjeros.

Pero cuando dos almas se tocaron, era muy personal, y por lo que sólo ocurrió cuando los vampiros estaban compartiendo claramente emociones. Cuando el demonio había frotado la cabeza contra su demonio, había sentido en su propia mente también, una sensación que se centró en el lugar de su corazón. Pero respondiendo a una pregunta no era nada, ni nada íntimo y el tacto no le debe preocupar. Aun así, los demonios en general responde a las preguntas de sus vampiros sólo después de recibir la respuesta en primer lugar!

_Le dije que queríamos ver su lucha-_ Era la verdad, se relajó un poco. Ella no podía leer nada en eso. Era la última cosa que necesitaba, para que ella se confunda y piense que él iba a aceptar su desafío. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero en este momento estaba bastante seguro de que, dado que su control sobre ella se había ido, él no estaria obligado a mantenerla por sí mismo. Él no necesita ser establecido por el estilo. No era su naturaleza.

_-Muy bien, entonces_- Su demonio se rió en su mente y el lobo se arqueó hacia abajo juguetonamente, golpeando en su bota.

_-No seas tan amargo al respecto. La noche es magnífica-_ Le dio una patada al animal y sólo consiguió más risas, que le hizo callar con un silbido bajo. Odiaba la naturaleza del espíritu de su demonio, que siempre parecía encontrar más diversión en las cosas mundanas, infantiles que él. Realmente le hizo recordarle a Seras cuando él la conoció, ella se deleitaba en cosas tontas, como hacer hombres de nieve y recogiendo flores silvestres que crecían junto a los campos de entrenamiento para su dormitorio.

Los hombres vitorearon como bombas detonadas, Ghouls gritaron como fueron acribillados, y los soldados gritaron y revueltos. Después de una buena media hora, el equipo surgió en su totalidad, cubierto de sangre y suciedad, pero por lo demás sanos y salvos. Sir Integra y los otros hombres descendieron de la plataforma, y él se quedo arriba. Él la escuchó elogiando al equipo de Seras por su desempeño, indicando que los resultados oficiales estarían fuera tan pronto como ella llegara a ellos.

Su demonio le dijo que Seras estaba saliendo y él cuadró los hombros, listo para ella. Poco tiempo después, oyó el crujido delator de las escaleras de la plataforma y la niña manchada de sangre apareció en la plataforma. Su Damon, una loba esta vez, saltó por encima y los dos animales oscuros empezaron a jugar un partido de etiqueta.

-Chica Policía ¿cómo le va su mente esta noche?- preguntó cordialmente. Sabía que, a veces, era muy abrumador para un vampiro ir a través de los cambios finales. Era difícil, tratando de acostumbrarse a un cuerpo nuevo, y un cerebro recién cableado. Y lo había hecho durante sus ciclos, el no había oído hablar nunca de que eso ocurra, pero ella parecía no tener el peor para el desgaste.

-Estoy bien- respondió ella con tan buen humor, echando un vistazo a los demonios. Él sabía lo que sentía; él también se estaba distrayendo por su vértigo en el fondo de su mente. Tenía casi decidido en decirle a su demonio que se detenga de una vez y regresar a él, para que pudiera concentrarse en sus pensamientos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, era una sensación muy fuerte y no podía decir que no le gustaba. Era el mismo tipo de prisa que sentía cuando la lucha contra un nuevo enemigo fuerte, que le obligó a permanecer en pie. -Un poco acalorada, pero va a pasar-

Se miraron el uno al otro, de pie, apartados. No estaba seguro de cómo responder a su respuesta, y ella sostuvo sus manos detrás de su espalda, mirando tímidamente a él a través de sus pestañas. Su cabello se tiñó de color rosa en el puesto de la sangre, y una gotita se resbalo para deslizarse desde el nacimiento del pelo, en la sien y por su mejilla. Ella lo cogió con su pulgar, limpiando la gota y lamio el pulgar sin pensarlo dos veces, una pequeña mueca en su cara mientras ella probó el sabor picante maduro que vino de la sangre del Ghoul.

Captó el olor de la sangre, podrido y grueso, como el aire se instaló en su lengua. Debajo de él, aún podía oler el picante-dulce fragancia que emanaba de su piel. El pensamiento vino espontáneamente, no le importaba que la sangre cuajada, si el podía lamer de ella. Como si Seras escuchó su pensamiento, sus ojos brillaron hasta encontrarse con los suyos, y de repente tenía la boca seca, como lo había sido cuando él había despertado en la mazmorra para proteger a la joven adolescente Integra.

-¿Alucard?- Ella lo miraba con cautela, su mano todavía flotando en el aire. Exhaló bruscamente, tratando de expulsar el olor de nuevo fuera de sus pulmones. Él no debería estar sintiendo de esta manera. Ella ya no era su Childe; no tenía control sobre ella. No era más que otro vampiro, otra alma que se revuelca en la sangre como el resto de ellos. Pero su demonio estaba suplicando en su mente, el sonido que hace su anillo de oídos. Ella estaba allí, de pie, como si no tuviera ni idea de que ella todavía estaba tentandolo a él.

-Seras…- respondió, dando un paso hacia adelante sin pensar. El demonio de ella avanzo rápidamente, había tomado la forma de una pantera y estaba retrocediendo, se agachó al suelo. Dio otro paso, sin saber lo que iba a hacer a pesar de que sabía que él iba a hacer algo_. _La adrenalina corría por sus venas mientras la alcanzaba. Ella se quedó paralizada, con los ojos muy abiertos antes de que ella reaccione en acción.

-¡No!- ella chilló, realizar apoyo en contra de las escaleras. Si ella se movía de nuevo más lejos, iba a caerse. Pero él no se desanimó, no hasta que llegó demasiado cerca y ella le dio una bofetada. Su cabeza se balanceó y él regreso en sus sentidos, a centímetros de la cara de su propia y rodeada de sus sombras. Él gruñó ante el hecho de que ella se atrevió a bofetearlo, pero no se atrevía a devolverlo; no cuando lo único que quería hacer era capturarla y pasar una eternidad explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

El vio una salpicadura de sangre contra la parte posterior de la cabeza y se inclinó, manteniéndola quieta mientras él lamía arriba. Él enterró su cara contra su cuello, respirando el aroma embriagador y luchando por mantener el control sobre sus movimientos. Su Damon se inclino cerca del suelo, la cola silbante no amenazante, y la pantera levantó la cabeza y observó la ocena sumisa con cautela como si supiera que era una trampa de algún tipo.

-Voy a destrozar a todos los varones que traten de llevarte- dijo entre dientes contra su piel, sentir su sacudida y jadeo ante sus palabras posesivas. Ella lo aparto, tratando de hacer que el la soltara, y él obedeció a pesar del acto de hacer su piel de gallina con el deseo de agarrarla de nuevo.

-¿Esto significa que aceptas?- preguntó ella cruelmente, y él se echó hacia atrás para ver su cara desconcertada. Él la estaba confundiendola, se dio cuenta. Ella no sabía qué pensar.

-Piensa bien acerca de lo que estás ofreciendo, pequeña Seras- gruñó, quitándose las gafas. Ella encontró su mirada con valentía. -¿De verdad quieres un hombre como yo para la eternidad? Voy a matar a cualquier otro, y no hay marcha atrás en tu decisión- le advirtió. Una vez que ella eligió, estarán juntos por toda la eternidad, o hasta que uno de ellos mura. Pero en ese caso sería el infierno para ellos al separarse, incluso en la muerte. Se humedeció los labios, el se quedo quieto y espero a que ella replantee su oferta. Pensó por un momento, sus ojos distantes, y entonces ella se acercó y rozó tímidamente la mejilla con los dedos.

-No me importa qué clase de hombre te crees que eres- dijo Seras sinceramente. -Tengo mi propia opinión de ti- Alucard se apoyó en su toque, sus ojos ardiendo en su rostro, y suspiró. -Si me quieres, ven a buscarme- Ella trató de hacer un guiño y reír al mismo tiempo, pero su intento de disolver la tensión cayó.

Retrocedió, de pie, decaído por sí mismo. Alucard llamó a su demonio, pero se quejó y se acercó más a la pantera. Él tiró con fuerza del demonio lejos y se estremeció, ya que hizo temblar todo el fondo de su mente inquieta. Seras se volvió y bajó las escaleras, mirando hacia atrás una vez que su demonio se deslizó por detrás de ella. Él observó hasta que dobló la esquina y desapareció de la vista antes de que dejara caer sus hombros.

_"__¿Qué he hecho?" _ Pensó, con ganas de ir y disparar algo.

_-Algo bien, por una vez-_ su demonio respondió secamente.

Gracias por leer y sus rewis

saludos


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 Trazar los limites**

-¡No! No, no he sido traviesa!- Alucard miró a su alrededor en la habitación en la que se había despertado. Fue un sueño, por supuesto, porque su demonio estuvo aquí junto a él, una copia de sí mismo, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban mucho más preocupados. La habitación era sencilla, con paneles de color verde pálido y muebles gastados.

Dos monjas entraron en la habitación arrastrando, lo que parecía en un principio, como un gato salvaje con mucha vegetación. El gato montés chilló de nuevo y Alucard se sorprendió al ver que era una versión en miniatura de su chica policía. Ella no tendría más que siete u ocho años a lo sumo, y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas. Cuando vio la habitación, ella dobló sus esfuerzos y su expresión se volvió en una de terror.

-Vamos Victoria!- una de las monjas se quejo, tratando de tener un mejor agarre en el niña. -Nunca has esto antes aqui!-

-Ella siempre lo tenía- señaló la otra monja. -Le dije al director, y me dijo que lo hiciera- La primera monja sacudió la cabeza con aire ausente y agarró el otro brazo de la niña, sosteniéndola en sus rodillas mientras que la madre superiora fue a un armario estrecho y abrió la puerta con un chirrido. En el sonido, la niño volvió a un ataque de histeria.

-¡No!- sollozaba y gritaba repetidamente, agarrándose de la monja. -No, no el armario! Por favor, hermana Juana, no el armario, no el armario! Voy a portarme bien, lo prometo! Lo Prometo!- La monja parecía casi comprensiva y abrió la boca, pero la madre superiora la interrumpió.

-Ya basta!- exclamó ella con altivez. -Eso es un buen ejemplo de la maldad en ti, niña! Usted ha sido traviesa, y ahora serás castigada por ello-

-¡No!- Seras jadeaba sin aliento, mientras renovó sus esfuerzos por escapar. La hermana Juana logró atraparla de atrás del cuello, de la remera, y se atragantó, deslizándose sobre el suelo de madera, tosiendo y cayendo al suelo con estrépito. Estaba demasiada atragantada para hacer algo más que gritar.

-Vamos!- La hermana Juana advirtió de nuevo. -Sólo estás empeorando para ti misma!- agregó en voz baja, para que la Superior no la escuchara. Las dos monjas agarraron por los hombros y la empujaron hacia la puerta del armario. Alucard se acercó más, mirando en el. Su demonio miró por encima de su hombro. El interior del armario estaba vacío, salvo un taburete de madera que apenas cabía dentro de las paredes estrechas.

-Es suficiente!- la madre superiora suspiro -Voy a poner fin a esta tontería! No hay monstruos en el armario, y nunca los hubo!. Yo quiero que te quedes aquí y ores por arrepentimiento, y el estado de tu alma!-

La pobre niña estaba luchando en el suelo y balbuceando tonterías en su pánico, y Alucard sintió una oleada de pura rabia. Ambas monjas eran claramente viejas, en esta memoria; si sólo seguían vivos hoy. Era muy poco probable, pero Alucard sintió la necesidad de promulgar alguna venganza profano a los seres humanos que se atrevieron asustar a Seras de esa manera.

-Por Favor!- suplico, completamente sin fuerza, ya que la arrastraron al taburete. No parecía ser movido, aunque la hermana Juana casi lloraba.

-Cierra la puerta del armario, y déjala aquí por una hora de reflexionar sobre sus pecados- la Madre Superiora ordenó fríamente. Ella se giro y salió de la habitación en un remolino de paño negro. La hermana Juana miró a la puerta vacía antes de inclinarse a nivel de la niña lloriqueando.

-Si te quedas aquí en el taburete y ser una buena chica, voy a dejar la puerta abierta- prometió.

-Lo haré! ¡Lo haré!- Seras prometió frenéticamente. La monja le dirigió una mirada severa.

-Seras, hija, usted debe parar esto. Es impropio de una dama golpear a alguien, sobre todo a otra persona!- Le reprendió. Seras puso mala cara.

-Lo hice porque él golpeó a Mary Ellen y robó su gato!- argumentó. La hermana Juana negó con la cabeza y la interrumpió con la mirada.

-No importa, Usted no debe atacar a otros, por cualquier motivo. Mary Ellen tenía que haber dicho a alguien que Eric le robó su gato. Usted no tenía que haber interferido;... Te has causado más problemas para ti- Seras abrió la boca para protestar, pero la monja se puso de pie y miró inquisitivamente, una mano en la puerta del armario. Seras se llevó las manos a la boca y se quedó con miedo.

-Bien, entonces sé una buena chica y haz lo que te dicen, no te muevas- La monja dejo la puerta del armario abierto, pero cerró la puerta de la habitación y se fue en una ráfaga de pasos apresurados. La niña Seras se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada antes de abrasarse a si misma en el taburete, acurrucada con las rodillas apoyadas en el pecho, y empezó a llorar en silencio. Alucard se quedó mirando sus hombros temblorosos antes de alejarse con disgusto; no a ella, pero al ver la expresión triste en los ojos de su Diamon, ya que se acercó más a la memoria de Seras como para consolarla.

-Ella nunca fue aficionada a lugares oscuros", dijo vacilante, como si probara el aire entre él y su huésped. -Y después de que sus padres murieron, ella se hizo claustrofóbica también-

-Ella hiso un escándalo en Río de Janeiro, cuando le dije que entre en el gabinete de la televisión- El demonio se le acercó y abrió la puerta, donde un vacío en blanco que les esperaba. El hiso un gesto Alucard, y luego fueron rodeados en un remolino multicolor de los recuerdos. Él vislumbró a si mismo dentro y fuera de los fragmentos de su mente flotando aquí y allá. No había estado en sus sueños, a pesar de que se había infiltrado los sueños y recuerdos de otros innumerables veces.

-Lo recuerdo- el demonio murmuró, mirando con interés a una memoria de Seras hablando con su reflejo. -Ese es su demonio, supongo- Alucard se abstuvo de mirar directamente a él, era un tabú ver el demonio de otro en cualquier forma, aparte de sombras. Estaba mal tal cosa no tenía que suceder.

-¿Por qué tiene miedo a los espacios cerrados? Le tomó años para acostumbrarse a un ataúd, la ... niña torpe- Alucard gruñó, rompiendo el silencio mientras observaba a un recuerdo de él flotando. Cuando ella lo había visto con nada más que su ¿ropa interior? Él nunca anduvo así a su alrededor.

-Eso es una fantasía, creo- El demonio corrigió amablemente, mirando con curiosidad el fragmento. -No es una memoria. Las mentes de las mujeres estan tan lleno de fantasías. Es absurdo, la verdad, pero, de nuevo, son diferentes criaturas ...-

-Respóndeme!- Alucard insistió con un gruñido. El demonio se torció en sombras, una extraña visión de ver. Se entretejió entre los recuerdos flotantes antes de responder, su voz, haciendo eco de un auge en el espacio infinito.

-Bueno, si fuéramos a sumergirnos en estas memorias, aquellos que ella reprime, entonces vamos a encontrar la respuesta. Pero…- añadió, deslizándose en una memoria y ser expulsado de nuevo, casi al instante -lo ha mantenido detrás de paredes, y allí se quedarán. Al igual que tu- lo dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Oh enserio- Alucard observó una memoria de un hombre rubio en un uniforme de policía. Lo más probable es que era el padre de la chica Policía, ella le había dicho una vez que había sido policía para honrar su memoria.

-Sí- respondió el demonio, convirtiéndose en un gato curioso a curvarse alrededor de de su acogida botas. -La mujer nazi lo vio, por supuesto, y también lo hizo el niño gato. Pero ahora sus paredes son gruesas, ha tenido muchos años para fortalecerlos- El empujo una memoria de Pip Bernadotte en un concurso de comer pastel. -Ni siquiera el capitán tiene acceso a ellos. Ella podría compartirlos con…-

-_Hola!- _ella ronroneó.

Alucard se volteo y vio una figura oscura salir de un fragmento de la memoria, lo miraba fríamente antes de deslizarse por el aire a la tierra y tomo forma en un gato también. Los dos demonios en círculos entre sí, llegando a ser casi irreconocibles. Entonces, una voz altiva lleno el espacio, era Seras y a la vez no. Era cursi y segura de sí misma, a diferencia de la niña en la realidad.

-¿Qué _están haciendo aquí?- _les preguntó fríamente, ojos carmesí mirando a su propio. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; el no debía escuchar a otra Damon! Era como escuchar el alma de otra persona y hablar con usted! Había oído rumores de otros vampiros hacerlo, entre compañeros. Era una especie de caricia amorosa entre dos almas. Pero para alguien tan lejano como él a Seras es muy, muy mal.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que no debería estar aquí sin su permiso. Estas fueron sus recuerdos, y si ella se había infiltrado en su mente, él estaría muy enojado. Eran más los pensamientos de su daemon que las suyos, y para cualquier otra persona a la que podrían haber importado menos. Pero esto era _Seras, _y por mucho que él quería quedarse sus sombras estaban trabajando en contra de él, empujándolo hacia atrás por donde vino.

_-Largo!-_ El demonio les gruño, empujándolo hasta que despertó en su silla con un sobresalto.

-_¡Idiota! tonto sangriento!-_ El demonio esta más agitado de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo, y él sintió que su cuerpo reacciona a los temblores en su voz. Su corazón se sentía como si necesitara ser libre lejos del pecho, y de pronto sintió como si hubiera corrido durante días, semanas, incluso, llegar lo más lejos de este lugar como sea posible.

-¿Que pasó !?- le pregunte, respirando con dificultad. El demonio hizo una pausa, retorciéndose frenético, acobardarse casi con miedo en el fondo de su mente.

_-No debíamos estar allí. Eso es territorio de ... deberíamos haber esperado hasta que hubiéramos ganado, antes de hacer lo que hicimos-_ Pero era tan curioso como él era, y ahora habían hecho algún tipo de error. Alucard esperó a que el demonio explique más, pero era obstinadamente en silencio sobre el tema. -_Me pregunto si va a decirle de nosotros-_

-¿A quién le importa?- Alucard respondió con desdén. Se sirvió una copa de vino. -Además de ti-

_-Deberías!-_ El gruñó. -_Esto puede afectar nuestras posibilidades-_ Alucard bebió de un trago, tratando de calmar la calentura que sentía en el pecho.

-¿Nuestras posibilidades?- preguntó desinteresadamente, pulió el lado del crista con el pulgar mientras consideraba el líquido chapoteando dentro. El demonio rugió de ira, se sentó con la espalda recta, los pelos de la nuca se levanto en respuesta a la frustración y la ansiedad del ser.

_-Nuestras posibilidades con Seras!-_ Gruño, y él inconscientemente se frotó el cuello mientras lentamente se acomodó en la silla. Su demonio se arremolinaba en forma en la habitación y se estrello con fuerza en el lado del trono.

-Cálmate!- Alucard gruñó. El demonio tomó en su sombra, a dar vueltas por la habitación por el suelo y las paredes, tirando de su cabello. –Y te quejas de mi_- _ La sombra se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, y aunque no tenía un rostro podía imaginar la expresión torcida en sus características familiares.

_-¿Te das cuenta? no importa lo que ágamos, al final ella tiene que elegirte-_ dijo rotundamente.

-¿Crees que _no_ me _va a_ elegir?¿qué quieres decir- El demonio desapareció, las sombras disolvieron como ondas en un estanque.

_-No hemos contribuido a nuestras posibilidades-_ respondió con sencillez.- _A partir de ahora, debemos estar en nuestro mejor _comportamiento-

-¿Cómo crees que lo aremos?- rió oscuramente. -Yo, realmente, no tengo ningún tipo de comportamiento que ella consideraría "mejor comportamiento", creo- El demonio permaneció en silencio, y por una vez tenía un nudo en el estómago. -¿Y bien?-

Pero él nunca recibió una respuesta.

* * *

><p>Seras despertó, sentada en su pequeña mesa. Se había quedado dormida en el, después de las evaluaciones de la noche anterior, y ahora su cuello estaba dolorido. Su demonio era un hervidero con rabia en su mente y ella negó con la cabeza, frotándose los ojos.<p>

-¿Que te pasa?- murmuró ella, bostezando y tirando de sus poderes hasta que pudo mirar las luces sin entrecerrar los ojos automáticamente. El demonio no respondió de inmediato, en lugar mezclo maldiciones con despotricando y furiosa.

-De todo lo sangrienta inconcebible, molesto, _completamente_ grosero, vulgar...! Es un bastardo!- finalmente gritó en su mente, haciendo una mueca de dolor con el fuerte ruido.

-¿Qué paso?- Seras gimió, frotándose las sienes. Era demasiado temprano en la noche para hacer frente a su demonio y sus peculiaridades. Una criada debe haber limpiado la mesa y roció con algo más que cera para muebles nuevos.

_-¡Uf! ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo_!- ella gritó, moviéndose hacia el espejo y mirar en la habitación con una mirada iracunda. -_No puedo creer que seas tan ignorante a la...la farsa que ha creado en nosotras_!-

-¿Q-qué?- Seras miró fijamente al espejo. El demonio arrugó su nariz y sacudió su cabeza.

-Tuve que proteja tu cabeza!- gritó fuera de sí de rabia. -Él podría haber ido en cualquier lugar que quisiera, y ver todo! ¿Quieres que sepa toda nuestra historia, nuestros deseos, _todo?-_

-¿Quien?- El demonio envanece, visiblemente alterada mas allá de las palabras. Se abrió la boca por un momento antes de señalar en el pasillo, en silencio echando humo. Seras siguió su dedo para ver que estaba apuntando en la dirección a las cámaras de Alucard. Se frotó los ojos de nuevo, limpiándose la cara y limpiando algunas babas. Ella frotó la boca en su cuello y suspiró. -No veo cuál es el problema, lo siento. Ha visto mi mente antes-

-Antes!, Antes de que el vinculo se cortara! Ese es el problema, boba!- Seras frunció el ceño.

-No hablare contigo hasta que te hayas calmado un poco- proclamó, y el demonio gruñó en respuesta. -Voy a tomar una ducha. Te quedas aquí, cuando vuelva, hablaremos como la gente normal- Ella se levantó y abrió la puerta del baño, sin miramientos, sin una respuesta del demonio a fuera, cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de ella.

Se quitó su uniforme y abrió la ducha, dejando que se caliente hasta donde pueda. A pesar de que ella podía soportar debajo del chorro de agua hirviendo, aun no estaba caliente, quería quemarse la piel, pero nunca lo consiguió tan caliente como ella deseaba que podría ser. Ella entro a la ducha y dejó que su cuello se masaje por el cabezal de la ducha con chorros de agua. Ella gimió y se frotó el músculo tenso, tratando de llegar a aflojar aún más.

Seras se enjabonó y enjuagó antes de limpiar el pelo. Lavar y acondicionar las hebras rubias, tomó un peine y desenredando a través de la húmeda, lío jabonoso. Desenredando suavemente los enriados, hizo su pelo suave como la seda antes de enjuagarlo. Finalmente no tenía nada más que hacer y de mala gana cerró la canilla, saliendo de la ducha.

Incluso con el vapor ondulando por el techo, el frío húmedo de su cuarto de baño del sótano se filtraba a través de las paredes de piedra y se deslizó a través de las grietas en el suelo de cemento, haciéndola sentir miserable. ¡Si tan solo podría secarse en la luz del sol!. Buscó los recuerdos de su juventud, tumbada al lado de la pileta en su traje de baño y secándose con los rayos cálidos del sol, mientras que su padre y su madre charlaban debajo del árbol de castaño de indias.

Pero Seras nunca más estaría en el rayo del sol, a menos que quisiera morir. Podía sentarse debajo de un árbol de castaño de indias, pero en lugar de escuchar la risa de su madre sólo escucharía el viento soplar, vacío entre las hojas. Ella nunca podría disfrutar de la sensación de la piel besada por el sol, o la picadura apenas incómoda de una quemadura leve. Era todo o nada, ahora; ser quemada a cenizas o quedarse en casa. La idea la hizo deprimirse.

Seras envolvió una toalla alrededor de su pelo, agarro su bata de baño más pequeño de un gancho que cuelga encima del conducto de la lavandería, y caminó hacia el dormitorio de nuevo con un suspiro. Se suponía que tenía que salir a buscar a los hombres posibles hoy, pero, de repente, ella realmente no quería. No se había sentido tan mal en mucho tiempo; no desde que era un ser humano, eso seguro.

Su demonio también estaba en un estado de ánimo melancólico, parecía. Su ira a fuego lento. Se acurrucó en un rincón del espejo, mirándola también sombríamente a hacer pucheros, incluso, se la observó mientras ella se sentó de nuevo, poniendo su cabeza en una mano y el cumplimiento de su malhumorada mirada.

-¿Estás lista para hablar?- -preguntó, y resopló antes de sentarse y hacer la mímica de Seras.

-¿Estás lista para escuchar?- ella respondió mordazmente. Seras frunció los labios y se enderezó. -¿Te das cuenta de que nuestra psique se vio comprometida? se infiltró metiendo sus dedos sucios enguantados-

-Si hizo algo, él no hizo nada fuera de lugar- Seras contrarresto. -Mi mente está muy bien- El demonio sacudió su cabeza con exasperación.

-Pero es el principio- ella suspiró, tratando de hacerle entender. -Él no tenía derecho a infringir en nuestros pensamientos personales. Tal vez cuando compartimos mentes, pero no ahora. Debemos ser un completo desconocida para él, en cuanto a...- se detuvo, arrugando la cara en un esfuerzo por encontrar el término adecuado –los asuntos íntimos- Seras hizo una mueca.

-No somos íntimos- dijo Seras, más por la broma de la misma. El demonio parecía molesta y luego se trasladó fuera de la abertura del espejo, y Seras se adelanto. -No seas tan sombría!- ella le llamó la atención después. -Su estado de ánimo me hace sentir deprimida- No hubo respuesta, pero sabía que el demonio esta melancólico, fuera de la vista, enojado porque ella no estaba tomando tan seriamente como lo que era. Era incluso algo para tomar en serio? Finalmente se rindió con un gemido. -Bien, bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?-

-Ve y reclama que se disculpe!- fue la respuesta. Seras se rió en voz alta.

-¿Cómo diablos voy a hacer que él se disculpe? ¿Recuerdas de quién estamos hablando, verdad? Si no va a pedir disculpas por cosas que ocurrieron hace siglos, ¿qué te hace pensar que va a sentir, lo suficiente, remordimiento por lo sucedido mientras yo dormía?- El demonio volvió al espejo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Él tiene que hacerlo!- declaró. Seras arqueó una ceja imperiosamente y fulminó con pleno fervor. -Mira, stupi…-

-¡Hey!- Seras exclamó ofendida -No me llames estúpida sólo porque tomas su intrusión más severamente que yo!-

-Muy bien- El demonio reconoció. -Entonces eres una tonta- Seras abrió la boca para protestar, y la cortó. -Escúchame, si él no puede doblar su orgullo maldito para hacer las paces por estar en un lugar que no debería ¿cómo supones que vas a disputar con todos esos otros hombres ahí fuera?- le preguntó, señalando en la dirección general del mundo exterior.

-Bueno ...- Seras vaciló, rascándose la línea del pelo debajo de la toalla. El demonio frunció el ceño.

-Él no puede. Él tiene que estar dispuesto a hacer concesiones contigo. Así es como funciona todo esto, ya sabes-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El matrimonio, el amor, el compañerismo, como quieras llamarlo -El demonio se encogió de hombros. -Es todo lo mismo-

-El matrimonio no es lo mismo que el amor- Seras protestó. -Uno puede casarse con alguien que no ama. La gente lo hace todo el tiempo-

-La gente puede- El demonio concordó -pero no los vampiros. Quienquiera que elijas, vas a terminaras amándolo. Entonces, es sólo una cuestión de como quieras llamarlo- Seras rodeo los ojos.

-No veo cómo puede ser eso- murmuró.

-No es para que veas. Ahora no, de todos modos. Pero pronto- ella ronroneó, una luz más oscura que brilla en sus ojos. -Ten paciencia, cariño- Seras desvió la mirada, incómoda. No le gustaba la expresión en el rostro del demonio. Era una parte de ella que no le gusta ver, una parte que era un poco como los vampiros sangrientos que cayeron bajo la cuchilla y balas de Hellsing. La mirada en sus ojos se correspondía con la mirada que se retorcía las funciones del demonio, volviendo la cara familiar en algo aterrador.

-Así que...eh, vamos a ir allí y enfrentarlo, ¿eh?- ella dijo en voz alta, tratando de disipar su inquietud. El demonio estaba tranquilo, pero cuando se volvió hacia el espejo que había regresado de nuevo a su mueca altiva normal.

-No seas blandengue como normalmente lo eres- fue todo lo que dijo. Seras esperó hasta que salió del espejo y tomó su lugar "adecuado", como su sombra, esta vez una mujer normal en lugar de un animal_._

-Bien, tu diriges el camino, entonces- La sombra se encogió de hombros y dio un paso adelante, Seras la siguió detrás, mientras se abrían camino hacia las cámaras inferiores del sótano.

* * *

><p>Se detuvo en la puerta de su despacho, su mano a punto de golpear. Se mordió el labio y miró al techo, de repente deseando que alguien o algo iba a pasar para que ella no tuviera que pasar por esto. Su demonio estaba presionando en su mente, insitándola a entrar y decirlo de una vez.<p>

No estaba sola sobre la sustancia mental, lo sabía. Y ella entendió lo que significaba que su demonio, asegurando su propia intimidad. Ella sabía que Alucard había que decirle que no podía irrumpir en su vida personal y de la psique, y sabía que tenía que comprender que también. No estaría bien que sólo decirlo y tenerlo en desacuerdo, o no entiende.

Y no estaría de acuerdo. Ella estaba segura de ello. Él no toma a la ligera el hecho de que tenía que obedecer las órdenes en absoluto; por supuesto, él obedeció Sir Integra, pero eso fue sólo porque él tenía que hacerlo! ¿Y quién era ella para decirle que no podía hacer algo? ¿Por qué, hace apenas dos noches ella seguía siendo su siervo, y compartieron un vinculo!

Sin embargo, ella sabía que su demonio sólo estaba tratando de ayudarla. Seras no sabía mucho acerca de la cultura de vampiros, aunque tan antigua como ella. Seras todavía era un niña, en comparación con algunos vampiros que habían vivido incontables vidas, hasta ahora. Alucard era muy, muy viejo. Él era probablemente uno de los vampiros más antiguos aún con vida. El pensamiento era asombroso.

Pero mientras Seras, era todavía un novato, ella sabía que su demonio era una criatura de edad, que sabía más sobre el universo que ella, a su manera. Ella sabía que él sabía más de lo que estaba pasando que ella, y Seras sabía que debe confiar en su juicio en estos asuntos. Además de eso, ella sabía lo suficiente acerca de la cultura de vampiros para saber que cuando se obtuvo la independencia, había ciertas cosas que cambiaron. Seras tenía derecho a su intimidad, ahora. Antes, ella era su sirviente y lo que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Ahora, Seras se había ganado ese privilegio.

Seras sabía que el no debería haber hurgando en su mente. Ella sabía que la forma en que actuó ayer por la noche estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Sabía que no le gustaba el hecho de que todavía la obligue, a pesar de que ella le había dicho que se fuera. Y sabía, por encima de todas las cosas, tenía que decirle todo esto, y hacerle entender exactamente cuál es el límite. De lo contrario, él la pasaría por encima.

Sin embargo, algo sobre él la hizo dudar y pensar. Una parte de ella le gusta el hecho de que Alucard se había infiltrado en su mente; a ella le gustaba la idea de que él quería saber más sobre ella y lo que pensaba. Le gustaba que él pareciera ser incapaz de mantener sus manos fuera de ella. A ella le gustaba que él la deseaba, de alguna manera. Hacía que su corazón aleteara en su pecho, de una manera que no lo había hecho desde que había dejado de latir hace tantos años.

_-¿Estás _segura?- preguntó ella, lamiéndose los labios. El demonio suspiró con exasperación en su mente.

_-Si no puedes hacerlo, déjame hablar-_ respondió con firmeza -_Voy a ser más dura que tú, pero apuesto a que me sale el mensaje mejor-_ Seras negó con la cabeza. Es la última cosa que necesitaba, que su demonio tome el control completo. Estaba segura de que acabaría incitando Alucard en una pelea.

_-No, no creo que esa sea la mejor idea-_ Seras murmuró, tragando saliva. -_Sólo me meterás en problemas y luego escabullirte, dejándome salir de la situación por mí _misma- Sintió que el demonio considero las palabras con diversión, mientras cerraba los ojos. Tenía que hacer esto, no importa cuánto se agitaba su corazón. Hasta que ella lo hizo, no habría nada más que luchar. Se armó de valor, tratando de aprovechar su furia interna.

En ella no despertó suficiente furia, pero su demonio tenía más que suficiente para ambos. Al pensar en lo que había hecho, sintió la ira y la frustración de la criatura en su mente, y ella golpeo en el lugar. Logro llegar lo suficientemente irritada cuando abrió los ojos. Seras omitió por completo llamar y abrió la puerta, caminando en la habitación con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Alucard estaba sentado en su silla, mirando desanimado la copa de vino en la mano. En la conmoción causada por la pesada puerta golpearse contra la pared de piedra, mirando hacia adelante con una expresión de sorpresa. Tal vez estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que ella no llamo antes, o puede haber sido que él se sorprendió al verla después de lo ocurrido ayer. Seras no le importaba; ella ya estaba en una adrenalina alta de la rabia del demonio.

-Tú...tú...- Empezó Seras, señalándolo mientras trataba de llegar a los términos adecuados. No ayudaba que el demonio estaba gritando insultos en su mente, que conseguiría que la mate si ella lo decía en voz alta. Finalmente, ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fríamente como pudo. -Estoy muy enojada y harta de ti!- aseveró.

_-¿Eso es, realmente, todo lo que _tienes?!- El demonio aulló. Seras olfateó mientras permanecía de pie con valentía ante la mirada de Alucard. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras él la examinó de pies a cabeza lentamente. Finalmente, entrelazó los dedos y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, inclinando la cabeza.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó en un tono aburrido, como si estuviera por debajo de él y no vale la pena su tiempo. Eso hacía que se sintiera más furiosa. Se aclaró la garganta y señaló acusadoramente a él de nuevo.

-Tienes que disculparte, por lo que hiciste ayer por la noche, por haber entrado en mi mente cuando estaba durmiendo; mi Damon me dijo que estas donde no corresponde, creo que debes disculparte, porque sabías que…-

-No me importa- el la interrumpió con frialdad. Seras vaciló, con la boca abierta, mientras trataba de pensar en qué hacer a continuación. Su ira se volvió inmediatamente un dolor y ella sintió un nudo que comienza a crecer en su garganta.

-Bueno- comenzó ella, tratando de pensar en la manera correcta de terminar el encuentro a su favor antes de salir corriendo. Su demonio se retorcía de rabia en su mente, casi impía con la ira pura que estaba emitiendo, ya que arrastra constante sus dientes de forma audible.

_-Eso es todo!-_ hervía y Seras sentía tan extraña_. _Nunca se había sentido antes, pero se dio cuenta de lo que era la hora de que ocurriera. El demonio estaba empujando literalmente su alma a un lado, tratando de tomar las riendas de su cuerpo en lugar de yacer en el fondo de su mente como lo hacía normalmente.

_"__Qué estás _haciendo?!" Seras gritó mentalmente, sintiendo una combinación de terror y confusión.

_-Estás siendo_ suave**_-_** silbó. Seras luchó para recuperar el control. Su tono se volvió tranquilizador -_No te voy a meter en problemas, te lo prometo. Hay que hacerlo de esta manera, o nunca nos respetara y nos pasara por encima-_

_"__Pero, pero"_

_-Si no funciona-_ el demonio continuó, sin dejar de calmarla con su tono suave -_te prometo que nunca voy a intentarlo de nuevo. Pero tiene que comprender-_ Seras hiso una pausa y luego retrocedió tentativamente hacia un lado, dejando que el demonio se haga cargo mientras que todavía está tratando de mantener un cierto control. Si la situación salía mal, quería ser capaz de volver en el asiento del conductor, por así decirlo.

-Me importa una mierda si no te importa- Seras oyó que era su voz, y las palabras salieron de su boca, pero no eran sus pensamientos. _¿Es así como mi demonio siente todo el tiempo?_ Era tan extraño ver y sentir todo lo que sucede sin tener el control de sus propias acciones o de su voz. Su mano agarró un puñado de su camisa y tiró de él, mirándolo como un matón en un patio de la escuela.

-Escucha y escucha bien- continuó el demonio, oyó la diferencia reveladora en el discurso y las imposiciones que la criatura dio a su voz. ¿Se dio cuenta Alucard de la diferencia? Fue sin duda sorprendido por su descaro, por lo menos, no la había lanzado a una pared por atreverse a poner una mano sobre él; de hecho, parecía bastante aturdido, o al menos desconcertado por su abrupto cambio en el comportamiento.

-Has estado husmeando alrededor de mi cabeza donde no perteneces, y que me condenen si dejo que un macho de poca cultura como tú en _mi_ mente, de nuevo- dijo el demonio, con la voz de un gruñido en la garganta de Seras -No me importa si eres un conde o un puto rey, o cómo diablos te guste llamarte a sí mismo ahora-

-_En lo que a mí respecta, si no te_ _importa- _ella ladró_, _tirando de su camisa y la flexión inferior hasta que estuvieron cara a cara_ –entonces, no tiene sentido tratar de meterse en mis pantalones. Averigua donde quieres ir, y lo que quieres hacer, porque me has de ser un obstáculo en mi camino ahora mismo. Y no voy a dudar en ir a cualquier extremo para asegurarme de que su culo se queda fuera_ de mi camino, incluso si tengo que consultar a los poderes superiores. _Capisce? -_

Los ojos de Alucard, que habían ido reduciendo más y más a lo largo de toda la diatriba, ahora brillaban con una luz infernal. Seras vio reflejada en ellos, su cara era una máscara de fría indiferencia y asco. Luego se levantó de repente, su mano agarrando su muñeca dolorosamente. Ella se quedó sin aliento en su mente, pero el demonio no emitió ningún sonido. Ella miró la piel con moretones, y escuchó a los huesos agrietándose.

-Quita tus sucias manos de encima, hombre- le ordenó. La boca de Alucard se torció en una mueca y Seras gritó mientras él hacia precio en su muñeca, y sus huesos se quebraron bajo la presión. El demonio todavía no emitió ningún sonido, pero la pierna Seras se movió y ella pateó las piernas por debajo de él, empujándolo hacia atrás en el asiento. -Yo dije: _bájame-_

Alucard hizo ademán de hablar, pero el demonio continuó como si no lo vio. -Es mejor que te acostumbres a recibir órdenes, si quieres intentar buscarme_._ Yo no juego como mi sonrisa tonta pequeña hostia. Yo sólo quiero que seas consciente de ello. Si querías una linda mascota, ve a encontrar una puta dispuesta y salta sus huesos en su lugar-

Seras gemía en su mente, deseando que pudiera acariciar su muñeca rota. Ella acaba de recuperar su brazo hace dos días, y ahora estaba roto! Ella podía despellejar a su demonio vivo, si tuviera un cuerpo propio! El demonio ronroneó suavemente a ella, pero Seras no le importaba. Es evidente que no había funcionado en Alucard y le había hecho daño, ahora tenía que curar sus huesos rotos. Ella esperaba sinceramente en ser una verdadera criatura de la noche, que su cuerpo se cure más rápido que antes.

Ella se sacudió sus pensamientos por una leve risa. Vio los hombros de Alucard temblando, y no hizo ningún movimiento para salir de la silla. Estaba confundido. ¿No era esta la parte donde él estaba furioso con ella, y la rasgaba miembro a miembro? Lo había hecho a un sinnúmero de otras personas. Ella no fue la excepción a la regla, le había faltó el respeto, lo derivo al suelo, lo maldijo y le dio de baja como si su historia pasada no había significado nada. Bueno, su demonio lo hizo, de todos modos.

Esperó a que sus perros la comieran viva, o para que él llame a sus familiares para torturarla y mutilarla. Tal vez podría tener piedad de ella y pegarle un tiro en el corazón con su arma, antes de pararse sobre ella y hacer algunos comentarios burlones sobre cómo ella tenía que morir dos veces de la misma manera. Pero él se sentó allí y se rió entre dientes, como si estuviera muy divertido por alguna broma que acababa de decir. El demonio mantenía su aire de calma y Seras estaba contenta por una vez. Había tomado asiento delantero y mantenía su aspecto exterior constante.

-Chica Policía- se rió oscuramente. Él la miró, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar el deseo de ardor en los ojos. -No ...ahora es el momento perfecto para llamarte Seras Victoria- corrigió él, su voz acariciando el nombre de una manera que hizo que su corazón aletee de nuevo. -¿Esto es lo que tenía en mente cuando te cree? Este fuego, esta pasión ¿dónde lo has escondido?- Seras estaba asombrada. Ella había esperado que Alucard este en una furia asesina debido a las duras palabras de su demonio. Pero él estaba orgulloso y complacido por ello en su lugar!¿Qué demonios ?!

-¿No te gustaría saber?- El demonio respondió con sarcasmo, mirándolo a él sentado en la silla mientras seguía riendo. Su mano, la que no fue arruinada por una fractura en la muñeca, la enredo en su cabello. Seras observaba con fascinación como el demonio tiró de los cortos cabellos, forzando la cabeza hacia atrás. Alucard dejó de reír, pero la mirada de alegría pura seguia en su rostro.

-Discúlpate- Ella ordenó, ni rastro de dolor o el humor en su voz. La sonrisa se mantuvo, pero cuando sus dedos se apretaron amenazadoramente en su cabello se desvaneció junto con la risita, y él la miró pensativamente.

-No entré en tu mente la noche anterior a propósito- dijo finalmente. -En cuanto a lo que sucedió antes no me arrepiento, ni ninguna intención de expresarlas- Seras se burlaba; si eso era lo que él consideraba una disculpa apropiada, entonces tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Su demonio todavía estaba en control, y dejo su pelo, las manos colgando a los lados. Sintió las manos de el en los muslos, pero el demonio no hizo ningún movimiento para quitar sus dedos de encima -Ven y siéntate conmigo un rato, Seras- ofreció, con una extraña luz en sus ojos.

-No- respondió fríamente. -Yo no creo que lo haga- Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Alucard. -Tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabes- Seras quería añadir que ella lo vería más tarde, pero el demonio no tenía más que decir, al parecer. Salió de su despacho y regreso a su habitación y, para su inmensa sorpresa, el no la siguió. Cuando llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta e hizo su camino de regreso a la mesa. Por el momento, se dio cuenta que tenía el control de nuevo, en el espejo estaba su demonio riendo en su cabeza.

-¿Viste eso? Te dije que iba a funcionar!- dijo con alegría, -lo teníamos en la palma de nuestra mano! Eso es rico!-

-¿Lo teníamos!?- ella gritó. -Mi muñeca está rota, idiota!- El demonio se detuvo limpiando sus ojos

-No lo está- protestó. -Lo sostuve todavía. ¿Ves?- Seras levantó la mano, viendo que el demonio estaba en lo cierto. La muñeca habia sanado, y ella gira sin ninguna dificultad. -Tu puede sanar tan rápido como Alucard ahora. Felicidades- se burló.

-Todavía me duele- Seras hiso puchero, y el demonio rodó sus ojos.

-¿Y? Alucard siente dolor cuando le disparan en conjunto, estoy segura- Se quebró el cuello, frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza -No es un paseo por el parque para regenerar extremidades. Aun así, sus huesos se curan, pero no vayas buscando que te disparen-

-¿Por qué no me disparo?- Preguntó Seras, haciendo una mueca. –Tú has dicho lo suficiente para sellar el destino de alguien más- El demonio se rió de nuevo, pero era una risa amable.

-Porque él le gusto, tonta- Seras miró fijamente al espejo y el demonio sonrió con malicia. -Él es una persona tan dominante en tantos aspectos. Nunca se sabe, el podría disfrutar un papel de sumisión-

-Sí, claro- Seras arrastrando las palabras. El demonio se encogió de hombros.

-Ciertamente me parecía disfrutar insistiéndole. No estaba segura de si iba a funcionar, a mí misma- admitió. -Pero él no estaba respondiendo a mí gritos, utilizar la fuerza de manera física fue el siguiente paso. Yo sabía- agregó con complicidad -si tan sólo pudiera conseguir que él responda, para demostrar que era lo suficientemente interesado en lo que fue diciendo o haciendo, yo podría atraparlo. Y luego, hay que dejarlo plantado. Esa es la única manera de asegurarse de que volverá-

Ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo como una loca -¿Lo ves? Funcionó-

Gracias por leer

saludos


End file.
